


In the Name of Defense and Getting Things Done (The Right Way)

by InTheShadows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton & Loki Friendship, Dum-E is the best, Food Fight, Gen, Harry Potter References, Hypocrisy, Judgemental Avengers, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Odin's A+ Parenting, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Clint Barton, Protective Tony Stark, Team Bonding, Thor (Marvel) Trying To Be a Good Brother, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark is So Done, Trust Issues, Worried Avengers, adorable bots, cause he does, clint is so done, ft Tony's workshop, ft the elevator, have I mentioned Loki has issues?, or he's trying to be anyways, setting: the kitchen, suspicious Clint, where everything weirdly happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: When Loki is forced to stay with the Avengers for penance for the invasion, no one is expecting it to go well. Especially where Clint is concerned. However, instead of stabbing Loki in the eye, he takes him under him wind instead. (Pun totally intended.) Tony doesn't know why, but he's sure going to find out. And he's going to do it better than any of these other idiots.Now continuing story as of 1.29.19.





	1. Data! Data! Data! I cannot make bricks without clay

**Author's Note:**

> You know those ideas you get at 2 in the morning when all you want to do is sleep, but can't? And you're convinced they're the greatest thing ever and you just _have_ to write it? Yeah, about that... ~~What am I doing?~~

**Data! Data! Data! I cannot make bricks without clay.**  
**-Arthur Conan Doyle,** **The Adventure of the Copper Beeches**

* * *

 

“Back off,” Barton growls after another 'innocent' comment from Rogers. Ha! About as innocent as the cat who ate the canary. Rogers isn't really the manipulative type. He can be, but he's also terribly earnest at times too. As if he is appealing to a person's sense of honor. Or common sense, as the case may be. Barton glares even as Rogers raises his hands as if to show he means no harm. It doesn't work.

Behind Barton, the source of all this tension, Loki, is silent. Like always. He's been silent since he arrived, Thor dragging him along. Almost literally, although he had more dignity than to allow it fully.

Everyone had assumed it would mean disaster when they both arrived. Despite what Thor said, none of them really trusted Loki to have their backs. No matter that this is suppose to be penance for the invasion, no one was happy. No one except Barton.

Well, happy isn't the right word for it. But he's basically taken Loki under his wing – pun totally intended. Where everyone else thought he would be the one to take it the worse, he is actually taking it the best. He's even more protective than Thor. Not that Thor seems all the overly protective anymore. It's like he is waiting for the plot to be revealed. It's hardly reassuring.

Naturally everyone's first assumption was mind control. Either Loki had a dormant hold that is once again active or he is susceptible to Loki's presence. It seemed logical. Too bad that wasn't the answer. It would have been easy to understand. Not this... whatever this is. Tony isn't exactly sure what to call it. Mother henning? Knight in shining armour? Over protectiveness? Maybe it's a combination of all three. Whatever. Tony is trying to stay out of it.

Of course he agreed with the others at first. He even helped run the tests to make sure Barton's mind was his own. But he also saw the way Barton reacted to the accusations, so he kept his mouth shut. Let the others play the bad guy here. Tony will sit and watch instead.

The team has only been together six months. Six _long_ months of trying to adjust to living with these lunatics in the name of 'being a better team'. Out of the four – Thor still being in Asgard at the time – Tony would say he trusts Banner the most. And after Banner is Barton. He's a jokester and a kid at heart. But he's also the person Tony wants watching his back in a fight. They don't call him Hawkeye for nothing after all.

So once mind control is disproven, he backs off. He decides to watch and wait.

In complete contrast to that, the rest of the team is on edge. They watch too, but they watch with suspicious eyes and accusing tongues. Even Romanov. One would think she would trust Barton enough to know what he is doing. But no, she doesn't. Her's is a subtle, but prickly manipulation. She aims for the spots that hurt the most when talking to Loki. Rogers makes seemingly 'innocent' remarks or questions. Thor is all blunt force and directness. None are particularly kind to what they see as a threat to their teammate.

Banner stays out of it. But unlike Tony, it's not because of forming opinions. He's pretty sure he agrees with the others. He just doesn't want the Other Guy to get involved. Things are sure to get messy then.

And now this. Frankly Tony is sick of it all. How can these idiots not see they are pushing Barton away? Even if something _was_ wrong, he certainly isn't going to go to them for help. It's going to get physical eventually. And then Tony is going to have to remodel. Again. Yeah no, time to do something about this. “Hey birdbrain,” he says, getting up, “come down to the shop. Need you to look at those arrows of yours.”

“Stark,” Barton glares at him.

Tony picks up his mug of coffee and gestures. “Come on. Bring your shadow and hurry up. Time is money and mine is worth more than your net worth.” He turns and leaves. At first he doesn't hear anything, but by the time he reaches the elevator there are two sets of footsteps following him. “Workshop J.”

“Of course Sir.”

They stand beside him without a word.

That's ok, Tony can talk enough for five people, let alone a measly two. So he begins, talking about Barton's arrows and how they need an upgrade obviously and he just had the greatest idea last night and... They go from the elevator to the workshop without Tony having to take a breath. It's a skill. He continues as they walk in and Tony sets his mug down. “...but really though-”

“Stark,” Barton interrupts, “you did that last week.”

“I did?” Tony asks, genuinely surprised. And then he remembers the engineering haze he went into five days before. “Oh yeah, well sit down anyways, I'm sure I can think of something. Just because it works doesn't mean I can't make it better.”

“What do you really want?” he asks.

“What do you mean?” Tony asks his own question as he sits down. He sees Loki looking around with bright, curious eyes. Even if he doesn't say anything, it's the most expressive Tony has seen him since he came here. He also sees trouble waiting to happen. “Dum-E!” he scolds.

Neither of the other men jump, but for Loki it looks like it was a near thing. Jumpy and easily startled. He checks another two marks off his list in his mind. “Don't think I don't see you there,” he continues, “Put down the fire extinguisher and come say hello. People are going to think you have no manners.”

His bot rolls out from behind the table with a chirp.

“Don't give me that sass. Go on, show them what a good bot you are. Greet them like Uncle Rhodey taught you.” And taught him with great joy too. He loves teaching him all new tricks. Then again, he built him while he was at MIT so Rhodey was there every step of the way too, even if he didn't build him. He's very proud.

Dum-E goes over to Barton first thankfully and raises his claw. Barton looks questioningly at Tony before mirroring the gesture. With great relish, Dum-E gives him a high five. Barton grins, “Good job buddy,” he praises.

Loki's high five is much more confident. After he does, Dum-E circles around him, inspecting. Loki stays still to let him. Actually he seems to be doing the same, It's kind of adorable really. _That's_ a sentence he'd never thought he'd think. Doesn't make it any less true. He'll have to ask JARVIS to make pictures or something.

“Alright Stark, now I really know you want something,” Barton accuses.

“And why is that?”

“Because this is only the second time I've been here. The first was when I was being tested for mind control. Your trust issues have trust issues. You don't let people into the workshop, so what is it?”

“Why Katniss,” Tony gasps, “are you saying you don't think I trust you? What about all those trust falls we've done? Do they mean _nothing_ to you?” He places a hand over his heart. “I am hurt.”

Barton snorts. “Is that why you threatened to drop me last time?”

“I was seven blocks away,” he complains, “I know you think you can actually fly, but until you sprout feathers, you can't. Ergo, I need _notice_ to catch your dumb ass when you jump off a building.”

“Look who's talking,” Barton shoots back.

“Hey! I'll have you know my ass is fabulous thank you very much. Some people win 'best smile' or 'most eligible bachelor'. I have 'best ass' ten years running. What do you have?”

Barton shrugs. “It _is_ a nice ass,” he agrees instead of answering the question. “Still doesn't tell me what you are after.”

“Not having to remodel my kitchen,” he says bluntly. “It's a pain and its the best stocked kitchen. You idiots destroy it fighting and not only will I have to fix it, I'll have to listen to you bitch until it done. I'm doing myself a favor here.”

“Uh huh,” Barton raises an eyebrow, “then why are both of us here?”

“Were you really going to leave Reindeer Games to the wolves?”

“No,” he crosses his arms.

“Well there you go. Really Barton, I know you aren't always the sharpest tool, but this doesn't take a genius to understand,” he rolls his eyes obviously for effect.

“Pretty sure it takes a genius to understand even a quarter of you. The rest is a mystery presented as an obvious fact.”

“Aw Legolas, you do love me!” he grins brightly.

“Nah, I just have a different opinion than Nat's report. You wear too many masks to be reliably labeled,” he states matter of fact.

“Interesting. What makes you say that?” Just what does the little hawk see that the spider missed?

“You haven't said anything. After I tested clean you never said a word. You never agreed with the others or defended them at all. Your stare doesn't hold a thousand accusations. You're the only one who hasn't shoved your opinion down my throat. Or been a dick – more than usual anyways,” he adds, “And you've provided for Loki just like the rest of us.”

Tony shrugs. “Maybe I've finally taken Cap's lectures to heart. 'Trust your teammates Stark',” he mimics Rogers badly, “'We are meant to be working together. Trust that they know what they are doing'.”

“Funny how you ignore the 'follow orders' part that he always mentions first,” Barton says dryly.

“Please, I'm waiting for the icicle up his ass to unthaw first. Man needs to loosen up.”

Barton snorts at that, clearly amused. “And you wonder why the two of you don't get along.”

“Oh I know why,” he corrects, “Like you said, my issues have issues. I can guarantee problems with authority are included as well as the good Capsicle himself. Not that I'm telling him _that_. That's a can of worms best left unopened.”

“What? You don't want any one on one bonding time to work out your differences? And here I thought you had such fun with Nat.”

“Rushman can suck my dick. Actually no she can't. I want her no where near me when I'm naked. She'd probably castrate me instead.”

“Yeah she's not too fond of you either,” Barton says.

“Good. She can go stab someone else in the neck. I don't do nurse roleplay. Not my kink, don't try to make it one.” He looks over and sees Dum-E showing Loki his screw collection. _So_ adorable. Both seem very involved in the task, but Tony has no doubt they are both listening. Dum-E because he hates being left out and Loki... well, it's fairly obvious why he would be listening in.

“You say the strangest things,” Barton shakes his head. “But why would the man with trust issues let someone who he clearly doesn't trust into his space?”

“I let you into my space didn't I?” Tony shrugs, feeling that is answer enough. “I told you, I'm doing this as a favor to myself. I'm getting sick of them constantly playing the same tune. They obviously aren't as flexible as they like to pretend if they can't move onto the next theory.”

“And you can?” Barton challenges.

“I am a scientist. Testing theories is basically my life's calling. Not mind control? Great, it's obviously something else then. Only I'm missing data to make my next hypothesis, so I have to watch to gather it instead. It is a mistake to make facts suit theories rather than theories to suit facts.”

Barton blinks. “Did you just quote Sherlock Holmes at me?” he asks.

“Elementary my dear Barton. It is simple. Whenever you have eliminated all other theories, whatever is left, no matter how improbable, must be the answer. You actually like Loki despite the fact he turned you into his puppet. Why? Hell if I know. Data. I cannot work with what I do not know.”

“Would you believe the words of a liar if you were told?” Loki asks, speaking for the first time. He isn't looking at either of them and there is a subtle tension in his frame. But he asks. Tony figures that means he is onto something here.

“Don't know if you know this or not, but being a liar doesn't make you anything special here. Humans lie all the time. It's practically our nature. There's even been studies done, trying to understand why. God of Lies?” he shrugs, “You fit right in.”

Loki lifts his head to look at him. “You know how they taste on your tongue. The sweetness and the bitterness. The way they glide off like butter out of your mouth.”

“I wouldn't be that fancy about it, but yeah. What are masks but another lie?” Today on the list of things he didn't expect to do – talk philosophy with a potentially crazy god. His life is so weird anymore.

“They say the truth will set you free. You do not believe such? I had thought it was a popular sentiment,” he cocks his head to the side, like a curious cat.

“The truth never set me free. I did it myself.”

“Yes, so I know. You are Iron Man. You did not build the armour to fight for truth, but to fight for freedom. Would you condemn another for doing the same?”

Now Tony cocks his head, thinking over the words and what they mean. Of course the bastard doesn't give him a straight answer. That would be too easy. It would appear he wants to play instead. Fine then, Tony can roll. “And yet I fought against my captors, not against the innocent.”

“Who is innocent in war?”

“The ends justify the means?” Tony asks harshly.

“What if the only way to warn was to destroy? Death is coming no matter what anyone does. Would you rather fight now and be prepared or face merciless slaughter later?” Loki asks calmly, almost curiously.

“Death comes to us all. What makes this one so special?”

“Why answer what you already know? You have seen the death with your own eyes. You know what death comes to finish what it started. It is true death comes to us all, but this death is colder than most. How does one avenge a world that does not exist?”

It all clicks in Tony's mind then. The final piece to the puzzle he has been searching for. The ways Loki seemingly gave them time to assemble. Why the portal was so small. How the backdoor off switch even existed. All the pomp and drama. And before that, how Loki got the scepter and army to begin with. Why he did. The crazed look in his eyes. Not manic, but fear and resignation masked by a thirst for power. And now, the way he seems drawn into himself. He's not intimidated. He's healing.

One question remains then. “How do you know all of this?” he asks Barton. Because this clearly has to be the reason he is so protective. He knows what Loki went through somehow.

“Sometimes the link went both ways. I heard things... saw things. They didn't make sense until the connection was broken, but...” he shrugs, “It wasn't as if I could say anything. Everyone at SHIELD already thought I was crazy. Those that didn't blamed me.”

“So let me get this straight,” Tony says, “Of the three that know the truth, one is a supposedly insane God of Lies and Chaos, one is an ex mind controlled monkey and the last is an egotistical genius that people have a habit of dismissing because of said ego,” Tony rubs his hands together, “Should be fun. What's the plan?”

“You're crazy,” Barton accuses, but there is a smile growing on his face.

“Don't you know Merida? All the best people are.”

“Well then Stark,” Loki says, coming to join them at the table, “let us see how well you play.”

“Only the best dear,” he reassures.

Loki grins sharply.

And thus a new Golden Trio is formed. He wonders if Loki has seen Harry Potter yet. It's no fun if he has to explain the reference.

 


	2. We're all mad here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've officially decided to continue this story. No real clue what I'm doing, but I'm doing it. This should be seven to eight chapters long all told when I'm done. Please note that if you're looking for a battle against Thanos, this story isn't it. I have no plans on writing a battle here. Not what I'm after. He's essentially been reduced to a plot device at this point.

**We're all mad here.**  
**-Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonerland**

* * *

 

Tony can feel eyes on him the next morning as he sips his cup of coffee. He lets them. For one thing – coffee. For another thing – if they want answers than they are going to have to man up and ask for themselves. He's tired of doing all the heavy work around here.

As the silence draws out he debates whether he really should throw them a bone and start the conversation. It's not hard to figure out what they want to ask after all. But no, if he continues to give them an inch they will continue to take a mile. He wasn't joking about it being a long six months. No matter how well they worked together for that first battle, they are still six very different people with six very different personalities and issues. There was bound to be an adjustment period. Still is, from the way things are going.

And to think he once thought it would be a good idea to house the team in the Tower. Ha! Oh how the naive fall.

People might laugh if Tony complained about him being the emotional support. Tony Stark does not do emotions after all. He has said so himself. Frequently in fact. But he is also a provider at heart. He likes making people happy. (And making sure they stay, but that is a whole other issue right there.) Someone who cares too hard and too fast. And isn't that fun to deal with on top of his trust issues?

He likes people, he wants people to call his own and to have his back, but he doesn't trust them. Just look at how well that turned out with Obie – Stane. What a mess. A Hot Mess  TM . His picture is beside the definition in the dictionary. Doesn't stop him from trying. Sometimes though, he gets tired of it. It drains the life out of him. Sometimes though, others have to meet him half where there – one way or another.

So Tony waits.

It takes until he is half way through his second cup for Romanov to start, “Good to see you are still in one piece Stark.”

How very encouraging that. As if yesterday was some kind of ordeal that he had to go through. He shrugs, but keeps silent.

“Then again maybe not,” Rogers jokes, trying for light, but not quite making it, “if you aren't talking yet.”

Tony flashes him his best media smile. “Don't worry Cap, the cat didn't steal my tongue. Or the bird in this case. Reindeer? Hmm, tell me, which animal does Loki remind you most of? For scientific purposes only of course.”

“I'd say cat is right,” Banner answers as he walks into the room to join the other two. He nods in greeting and begins the process of making tea for himself. Because he is a savage like that.

No question about what he is referring to either. The 'bag of cats' comment he made that first time on the helicarrier without a doubt.

Tony considers it. Crazy implication aside, he can definitely see some similarities between Loki and a cat. Both regal, doing the exact opposite of what you want, silent on their feet. He'd mention affectionate only when they choose to be too, but he has no idea how Loki deals with that. He has no reason to show his stomach to a room of hostiles, as it were. Still, he can see it. How lucky for him that he is a cat person then.

“Everything went alright yesterday?” Banner asks as he waits for the water to warm.

Well give the man a gold star for asking out right. Tony was beginning to think that no one was. “Of course everything went alright yesterday. I talked to Barton about his arrows, Dum-E pestered Lokes about his screwdriver collection, everything was fine. What did you think was going to happen? Some kind of explosion or something? Honestly it's like you don't know me at all.”

“You started poking me as soon as we met,” Banner says dryly.

“You're point?” Tony shrugs. He still stands by what he said then too. A brilliant mind like that shouldn't hide the way he does. There are worse things in life than turning into a giant green rage monster occasionally.

“What are you making explode?” Barton asks as he and Loki walk into the room.

“Nothing yet, but wait a couple hours and ask me again. Morning Katniss, Regulus.”

Loki frowns at him.

“Remind me to show you Harry Potter later. Watch? Read? Do you prefer books or movies? Because I like the movies myself, but it is an absolute crime what they did to Ginny you know? Attack of the zombie ginger, way better in the books. But visually they do a good job. So? Or both. We can totally do both if you want.”

“I still don't know how you do that man,” Barton answers instead, “Did you train or something not to have to breathe as much? Because you take babbling to a whole other level.”

“Regulus Black?” Romanov asks, “Funny I thought he'd be more of a Tom Riddle after everything.”

“Shows what you know,” he waves her off carelessly, “Well? Wait, or have you seen them already? I know we did a Tolkien marathon so you know that, but did you get to Harry Potter yet then?”

“I have not. And I prefer books, thank you.”

Tony nods. “Right well JARVIS can load them onto your StarkPad for you then.” He sneaks a look at the others, just to see their reaction. There is an unanimous expression of 'what the hell' on all of their faces, even if each person expresses it differently.

“Are you feeling okay Stark?” Rogers asks tentatively.

Oh boy, here they go now. Tony makes sure to roll his eyes as blatantly as he can. “Never better Brooklyn. Especially after that sip of the fountain of youth I had.”

Rogers jerks at that. “Did you actually-”

“Stark-” Romanov says.

“Oh my god,” Tony groans, interrupting them, “do I need to start wearing my sarcasm sign again. You know, the bright neon monstrosity that blinks when I'm being sarcastic. I didn't think you guys missed it so much.”

Rogers winces at the mere mention. The others aren't far behind, but it was worse for him. Apparently super senses have their downsides. He couldn't look at Tony directly for almost two months. By then he had thought they had gotten the message, but obviously not. Well he can't be right about everything. Or that's what he's been told at least.

He's still waiting for the moment to happen.

“We just want to make sure,” Banner says mildly.

“Great idea,” Tony snorts, “start pestering your landlord, see how far that gets you.”

That gets him a kicked puppy look from Rogers, but he heroically ignores it. Mostly because he doesn't believe it. Not at all. Rogers may not be using them intentionally, but well, that's also not something Tony believes. Not completely.

He may have heard all the Captain America stories as a kid, but all that means is he heard just how much of a little shit Rogers was. Literally. And then not so literally. Point is, Howard may have been too busy singing Cap's praises to see the flaws in the stories, but Tony was not. Steve Rogers is like that feisty little puppy, even after he got the serum. Tony may or may not have almost wet himself from laughter the first time he heard Howard describe him as the 'perfect soldier'. Worth the abuse he got for the reaction. Absolutely.

Barton throws an arm around him. “Don't worry tin head, I still love you.” He flutters his eyelashes ridiculously in his direction.

“My faith in humanity is renewed,” he says solemnly.

Barton cackles. Honest to god cackles as he holds onto Tony for balance.

And maybe the reaction is a little overdone compared to the joke, but it makes Tony grin nonetheless. Sure he pretends to be exasperated, hip checking him, but he's secretly delighted. It's always good to have someone laugh at your jokes, no matter how bad they may be. That is the sign of a good match right there.

He quirks an eyebrow at how Loki's exasperation does not look faked. At all. There is an air of 'why me' about him. It makes him snicker. Poor thing, of all the people that could have attached themselves to him, it was Barton. The one everyone always underestimates.

Then again, maybe that is a good thing. Annoying though it may be, Tony has always found it useful as well. Because one never knows when it will be needed.

There's something almost funny about it too. Tony is a genius. He built his first circuit board at four years old. He was one of the youngest CEOs of a Fortune 500 company. He took the Company to heights Howard never could have dreamed of. But instead of remembering that, they assumed he was a bratty little playboy partier who never took anything seriously. Idiots. Still, useful. They never see you coming that way.

Barton finally stops, wiping his eyes. “Good one.”

“Please tell me I can blame that on something logical like sleep deprivation or a sugar high.” The latter more likely than the former.

But Barton dashes those hopes before they can fully form. “Nope, sorry, that's just the full Clint Barton experience.”

“Super.” He turns to Romanov, “And you haven't stabbed him yet after all these years why?”

She hums. “Who says I haven't?”

Tony huffs. Alright smart ass, there is only room for one in this Tower and it's him. He owns the building after all. Well, all but twelve percent of the building. “Why haven't you stabbed him fatally yet?” he corrects.

“He grows on you after a while.”

Tony turns to pointedly look at Barton who is still draped across him. In more ways than one obviously. “Good to know. Well,” he refills his cup one last time and turns his smile back on, “good chat and all, but I have paperwork to complete before Pepper eats my soul. You coming spider monkey?”

“You are willingly going to do paperwork?” Romanov asks, disbelief clear in her voice.

Tony resists the urge to bite something back at her. Just because she knows how much he despises it – from her lovely venture as his PA – doesn't mean she can use that now. Not if she isn't going to use the rest of her other information correctly. Whether she actually believes it or whether it was an attempt at reverse psychology, doesn't matter. She still invaded his space at the worst time and used that against him. Well one of the worst times. Top five at least. Fortunately Barton saves him from answering.

He gasps in horror. “Did you just Twilight me?”

“No?” he resists the urge to grimace at the thought, “Legolas why on Earth would you think that? The vampires sparkle for gods sake. It's terrible. Plus, you know, the whole Edward is a creepy stalker thing. I do respect you enough not to Twilight you.”

“Thank goodness for that. I can't imagine my nicknames if you didn't.” He throws himself up onto Tony's back. “Onward!” he points to the elevator.

Tony is able to support him for the simple fact that he felt the move coming in Barton's shift. “I should drop your ass,” he mutters, but moves anyways. He throws a wave over his shoulder. “Catch you crazy kids later. Try not to break anything I can't fix within fifteen minutes.” And what does it say about his life that he has to specify that. He'd love to say not to break anything at all, but he'd rather save his breath. Some days it is like living in a frat house he swears.

“Coming sunshine?” he asks.

Loki is already following without prompting. As the elevator closes behind them he asks, “Are any of your conversations suppose to make sense? Or are they all encoded with Midgardian culture?”

Tony shrugs as well as he can with Barton still on his back. Which is surprisingly a lot if unless you realize just how good of shape Tony is in. He's no super soldier or god, but he gets by. “It happens. But do yourself a favor and don't look Twilight up. Some things aren't worth the curiosity.”

Loki smirks, leaning casually against the wall. “You say things like that, but it only makes me want to do the opposite.”

“At least it isn't Fifty Shades of Grey,” Barton says.

Tony groans. “Why? Why would you do that? No, absolutely not, can you even imagine? I mean – no, wait, I change my mind. You ever want to read that flaming piece of garbage and I'll bring the alcohol and we can read it out loud. It's like a train wreck, it's terrible, but you can't look away. And better endured drunk.”

“As if any thing on this planet is enough to get me drunk,” Loki scoffs.

“Is that a challenge I hear? I think it is. Challenge accepted Reggie.”

Loki scowls at him. “I am destined to now deal with your absurd names, am I not?”

“Afraid so cupcake. I do them with love after all.”

“I am regretting my decision already.”

Tony laughs and walks into his workshop. “Too late now sugar snap, I have a strict no refund policy. You're stuck with me now.” He makes his way over to the table, Barton still on his back. Whatever, he gets too heavy and Tony will kick him off.

“Oh joy.” Loki looks as thrilled as he ever does. That is to say, not at all.

As soon as Dum-E spots Loki he makes his way over. Obviously someone has developed a bit of a crush. The fact that Loki seems to be indulging the bot is not going to help things. At all. If Loki isn't careful he is going to have a shadow of his own following him around. And that isn't an adorable thought. Nope, not at all. It's not enough to melt his nonexistent heart or anything. How could anyone get that idea?

He watches as Dum-E carefully shows off his latest project of wires. He's trying to detangle them. It's not going well. Still Loki is right there, watching attentively. Pictures. He is definitely going to print out pictures one of these days. It will be worth it, even if Loki is likely to kill him for it.

“Any reason you decided to hitch a ride then?” he asks as he pulls up the schematics of the newest StarkPhone. Paperwork can wait till later. Plus this is technically on his to do list as well. Not as high up as the forms he needs to sign, but he can get to those later. Right now he is rather preoccupied with something else.

“You looked comfortable?” Barton answers in more of a question than anything else.

Tony snorts. “First my ass, now this. Is there something you aren't telling me there birdbrain?”

“I already confessed my love to you. What else do you need, my dying oath of loyalty?”

“It would be a start.” He says it as a joke, but a small hidden part means it. Because wouldn't it be nice not to have to worry about at least one person never betraying him. Still, it's unrealistic and pathetic so he viciously shoves the thought away, “I am high maintenance you know.”

“Man, people these days, no love at all.” He proceeds to drape himself even further against Tony. “You give a little and they take a lot.”

Tony does his best not to flinch in guilt at that. Is that what he's doing? He wasn't joking about being high maintenance. He knows he is. Just another reason that he has a tendency to over do it with his presents. Obviously they are going to need something big to put up with him for however long. Or is he being oversensitive again and Barton was just making a general statement?

“It would seem that people are selfish by nature,” Loki says from where he is sitting. Now he is surrounded by all three bots. Butterfingers and U have clearly decided to help Dum-E with his project. It's going only slightly better from what he can see of it. “wherever they hail from. Be they Aesir or Midgardian that aspect does not appear to change.”

And there is Tony's daily philosophy then from their resident god. Is this going to become a thing then? “Survival of the fittest and all that crap,” he agrees as he begins his work. “No seriously, are you going to stay up there all day?”

“You kicking me off yet?”

“Not yet.” He's still fine, not getting in the way of his work or anything.

“Then no.” Barton sounds absolutely delighted.

Tony just shakes his head and continues. This is apparently going to be more interesting than he originally thought it was. Alliances are one thing. This seems to be shaping up into something else. Should be fun – til someone gets thrown out a window that is. And Tony isn't planning on it being him this time either.

 


	3. What you do in this world...

**What you do in this world is a matter of no consequence. The question is what you can make people believe you have done.  
    -Arthur Conan Doyle, A Study in Scarlet **

* * *

When Barton gets pulled to go off on another super secret spy mission with Romanov – as if Tony doesn't know exactly where they're going, really – he is expecting things to go as they normally do. That is, for Loki to mainly stay in his room until he gets back. One thing Tony has noticed is that Loki doesn't like to be around the others without Barton. He can be. Tony isn't going to imply he's scared or weak or something insulting like that. But if he can avoid it then he does.

Which really, it makes sense if he is still healing. Not physically, but mentally. Why endure a hostile group when you don't have to? Appearing strong is one thing and it is always important. But what happens if someone calls your bluff and you can't back your strength up yet? Better to err on the side of caution.

So the next time Tony comes up for air from the shop he is surprised to see Loki join them soon afterwards. Surprised that is, until he makes his way over to Tony. Then it becomes clear. Looks like he is a fill in until Barton gets back. He doesn't say anything, doesn't make a move to really interact at all, but he is still in Tony's space. It is still clear who he is there for.

Tony withholds a groan when he sees the look on Rogers face at that. Neither he nor Romanov are being especially accepting of the new arrangement. Mainly them seem almost as suspicious about it as they do with Barton. In a turn of events Banner seems to be doing better with it. At least he looks more thoughtful than not about it. The other two, not so much. That they haven't dragged him away to be tested as well is a shock. Maybe they are waiting for the right time.

Fortunately he hasn't had to deal with Thor yet, because he has been away visiting Jane. A minor blessing because he isn't looking forward to his reaction. Will he be happy that Loki has another supporter? Or will he be suspicious too? For someone who seemed determined to defend his brother before, he isn't exactly taking a strong stance now.

But he is here on a mission and he is determined to continue it. That is, there is leftover pasta in the refrigerator and Tony is claiming it. For one thing leftovers around here are rare with how much certain people eat. For another thing it is from his favorite Italian restaurant. No one is going to stand in his way. He motions if Loki wants anything, but then closes the door when he shakes his head.

Once again he can feel Rogers' eyes on him as he begins to eat. And once again he refuses to break the silence. Most people think Tony can't stand the silence. That's why he talks so much. In a way they are right. Silence has always meant something bad was about to happen in the past, so he fills it when he can. But when he needs to make a point? Well you aren't going to get a sound out of him then.

Loki continues to sit next to him as a silent presence. It is surprisingly peaceful. When Tony first started this, he wasn't exactly thinking about how well he would get n with Loki. He had been too busy focusing on Barton for the most part. He had noticed details sure. Enough to see that this Loki was enormously different from the one who lead the alien army. Enough to see he had certain tells that implied nothing good. But beyond that, there wasn't much thought. On the field – the few times they had fought together – he was reliable. Off the field he was a silent shadow.

So no, Tony didn't give it much thought. Even when he agreed it was more of a let's save the world and have some fun along the way. But it has been a week now and Loki is the most peaceful person to be around besides Banner. The irony of it doesn't escape him. The god of chaos peaceful? That more than anything speaks of his state of mind.

Not that they've spent much – any – time alone without Barton. And Barton is much like Tony. He can fill the room with his presence when he wants to. In the face of that Loki seems to disappear into the background. Which was probably intentional too, but the point still stands. Loki has interacted with the bots more than Tony himself. It's fine, Tony isn't going to fault him for it, but it still surprises him that Loki is showing enough trust in him to be here right now.

When he finishes, he puts his dish in the sink and heads back down to the workshop. Loki follows without a word. Well that had to be the quietest meal he has had, basically ever. Awkward. But if Rogers didn't have the guts to say something than neither was Tony. He's never had any trouble before now, but this latest development seems to be throwing him for a loop.

As per usual the bots rush over to greet Loki as soon as he enters. A small smile tugs at his lips as he greets them in return.

Tony sighs. “I've been officially replaced I see. Good to know where I stand with you treacherous lot.”

Dum-E, the sassy little thing that he is, beeps at him and then turns blatantly back to Loki.

Tony snorts, more amused than anything and collapses into his chair. “What do you have for me today J?”

JARVIS pulls up his project list.

He hums as he looks it over. Meanwhile Loki has been dragged into a game of... something. Tony isn't exactly sure at this point and he's not sure he wants to. Best not to ask. All parties involved look happy so he leaves them at it. He gets to work.

But eventually he notices a presence at his side. He looks up to see that Loki is sitting beside him. Well alright then. “How's it going Reggie?”

“I am well. I have yet to encountered that character to understand your logic though.”

“He's a minor character so it takes till the end of the series.” And even then you technically don't meet him, but he can hardly say that without spoilers. “But you're enjoying them so far?”

“In a manner of speaking. I admit that there are certain themes that are woefully ignored or dangerously misrepresented. That they need wands at all speaks of some rather weak magic, no matter what the author tries to convince you.”

“In her defense I doubt she has any idea of how magic actually works.”

“Obviously not,” Loki scoffs, “her Latin is atrocious. It is a torture to read it with allspeak.” There is a small note in his voice off when he says 'torture', but he ignores it.

Tony does the same. “Plus,” he continues, “it started off as a children's series. Some subjects aren't supposed to be suited for kids.”

“That indicates a lack of ability to communicate, not an excuse to leave them ignorant.”

The venomous reply takes Tony aback for a moment. Clearly they are talking about something else here. “Someone has some strong feelings here. Care to share with the class?”

“Dumbledore reminds me too much of Odin for comfort.”

That... well that is a terrifying statement actually. Because for all Dumbledore is seen as the Leader of the Light, one of the ultimate good guys, well... Let's say there are a few problems with that representation. Problems that don't even include his past with his own Dark Lord. While not exactly the best, that has never bothered Tony so much as some other implications. And for Loki to be comparing Odin to Dumbledore? Yeah, terrifying. “Not that father type then was he? Or too much the father type?”

“He is a hypocrite,” Loki spits, “All of Asgard is. They wonder why I hold such anger towards them, yet even if I were to tell them they still would not see. They would only mock instead. Blame me for not fitting the mould, not them for not seeing their own double standards.”

Tony settles down to listen. This is obviously something that he needs to get out. Something that has been building for too long now. “How so?”

“Their precious King is a magic user for one. Magic is seen as womanly, for the weak and the feminine. But when the AllFather uses it? Oh no, it is not magic at all. He is a master rune mage, but is he considered weak? Is he considered egri? No. He is seen as wise. Powerful. Someone to be respected and listened to. But when _I_ dare use magic, well.” His eyes blaze with anger, “then it is a different story, isn't it? Loki the weak. Loki the sly. Loki the honorless. As if I have time for honor when I am busy keeping Thor and his fool friends alive.

“Simply because I do not fight like everyone else, I am dishonorable. Simply because I do not think like everyone else, I am a liar. Simply because I use magic, surely I am worth no regard although I am a Prince in my own right. I can travel the branches without the Bifrost. I am one of the most powerful mages of the Nine. I have stopped wars and saved Thor's life countless times on his petty adventures. But does any of that matter? No. It doesn't. It never does.

“And then,” he gives a bitter laugh, “then when I am finally given a chance to prove myself, I am condemned for it. Odin was a known conqueror of worlds before he was the wise AllFather he is now. Thor once declared that it was his goal to kill every Frost Giant that lived. But when I try to follow in their footsteps, something is wrong with me. When I try to prove my worth, I am rejected. I tried to make Odin proud by following by example and he shamed me for it. Had the nerve to be disappointed in me. As if he didn't raise me to hate my own kind my entire life.

Loki looks up, teeth bared in a semblance of a smile. “Well he reaped what he sowed in me. I am only what I was taught.”

Tony... isn't sure exactly what to say to that. Or he is, but it should probably be handled with delicacy here. Not something he's known for. Eh, screw it. “So you what, tried to commit mass genocide and can't understand why anyone would stop you?”

Loki lifts his head as if preparing himself for damnation. “Thor almost started a new war with Jotunheim and was banished for what amounts to a weekend romance in Midgardian terms. I tried to end Jotunheim and I,” he pauses, “I took a far greater fall. The imbalance there is laughable.”

“But you do know genocide is wrong right?” Tony pushes. He'd like this point cleared before they move on thank you very much.

“I am not an idiot Stark.” He is still looking at Tony with cold, defiant eyes.

Tony gives a sharp nod at that. “Good. Now that that's out of the way, Odin sounds like a dick.”

“That... is it?” Loki blinks at him. He looks blank suddenly rather than surprised, but given his words it's not a hard thing to figure out that's what he's feeling. “You do not feel the need to berate me? To drive in how disgusting my actions are? To tell me how grateful I am that I should be live at all?”

“Man,” Tony shakes his head, “the more you talk the more Howard begins to sound like a half decent human being and father. Spoiler alert – he wasn't.” Talk about some messed up stuff here. He had always thought Howard was bad, but... well. He may need to evaluate where on the scale he falls after this. “Is this about the whole adoption thing? Because Thor spilled the beans on that basically as soon as we met.”

“Of course he did.” Loki scowls both in disgust and discomfort. Obviously the former is more visible than the latter. “Yes.” The word is curt and heavy, weighted down by a thousand others behind it. “Odin saved me from death as a child, or so he claims. That didn't him stop from making sure that I knew all Frost Giants are monsters. No exceptions.” His smile is enough to make a person bleed to death on it.

Yeah, Howard isn't looking so bad right now. “Odin is a dick,” he repeats with feeling, “A massive one. And not the one that sees any kind of action either.”

Loki's mouth twitches into a smile. “I thank you. Even Barton does not know the details that led me to Thanos finding me. I am not expecting a warm reaction.”

“Yeah I can see why you don't want to talk about it. And seriously, _no genocide_ , but it's better with context.” He frowns at his word choice. “Understandable,” he corrects, “still wrong, but clearly there is a whole lot of issues that lead up to that point. Besides,” he offers his own self-deprecating smile, “I was once the Merchant of Death. I have no room to talk.” Because how many people did his weapons kill before he stopped them? How many innocent lives were lost because he was too blind and too naive to see the harm they were causing? Enough to add up to a country? An equivalent of a Realm? Maybe. And look at him now.

So he deliberately changes the subject, latching on to one of the details that caught his attention in a big way. “Thanos. Is that who is behind all of this?”

Loki nods. “The Mad Titan as he is known. His goal is to collect all six Infinity Stones and use them to wipe out half of the universe in the name of prosperity. The chitauri are his army, along with the outriders and his children.”

And next on the list of terrifying people today, we have another would be mass murderer. Tony is starting to sense a theme here. “Alright, a) what are Infinity Stones, b) are these outriders anything like the chitauri? c) He has kids? Who let him reproduce? and d) is it well known that the chitauri are part of his army?”

“To answer your questions in order, the Infinity Stones are six stones of power that control the base elements of the universe: Space, Time, Reality, Power, Soul and Mind. You have encountered two already for the tesseract is the Space Stone and my staff contained the Mind Stone. The outriders are a sister species to the chitauri and therefore just as powerful – with more limbs,” he adds with a smirk, as if he finds that funny for some reason.

“None of his children are related to him by blood. All have been raised in his vision to be as vicious and ruthless as he is. Two in particular have been kidnapped that I know of – his daughters are most feared and have made a reputation for themselves across the galaxy. All are unwavering in their loyalty. And yes, it is well known that the chitauri are _his_.”

Tony takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Then why _didn't Thor mention that to begin with_ ?” he shouts, mad as a pissed off hornet, “He knew you were leading them, but somehow missed the implication that Thanos was in charge this whole time? What? Did he think that you joined him willingly? Or is he that bad at connection the dots?” Oh Thor gets back and he and Tony are going to have _words_.

“To be fair, the last time he saw me, I had been trying to destroy a Realm.”

“That's still no – wait,” he says as something occurs to him, “so you went directly from that to Thanos? With no inbetween?”

“I would not say there was no pause. There was an... indeterminable amount of time in which I was rather incapacitated before he found me.”

“That sounds ominous. Care to share with the rest of the class?”

“I fell from the Bifrost into the Void where Thanos found me. You have experienced the Void yourself so I am sure you understand how time could lose all meaning when you are simply falling with nothing to stop you.”

Tony barely keeps from flinching. The Void is not something he likes to think about. Flying the nuke up into the wormhole has recently replaced his nightmares of Afghanistan. And he was only there for a short amount of time. Being there indefinitely? He can't even imagine. Doesn't want to. That combined with whatever Thanos did to him? No wonder he looked so bad during the invasion.

“Any plans on how to stop him yet?” That seems like the safest question to ask right now. Not that he necessarily wants safe, but he needs to change the subject before he has another panic attack right here and now.

“A few, but none are solid yet. Have you?” He sounds honestly curious. It helps focus Tony.

“Some, but I still need more information before I can make anything halfway worth telling.”

Loki nods. “Any knowledge I have is at your disposal.”

Ah, equal partnership without judgment. Refreshing. Tony nods his thanks. Yes, this might not have been what he expected when he first started this, but he can say that he doesn't regret it. Not yet anyways. Only time will tell if that will change or not.

 


	4. Curiouser and curiouser

**Curiouser and curiouser.  
    -Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland**

* * *

 

 Thor arrives back at the Tower with a boom of thunder. Because you know, he's about as subtle as the storms he controls. “My friends I have returned,” he announces happily – and loudly – as if they could not see that for themselves.

“Hi Thor,” Rogers greets warmly, “did you have a good visit?”

“Aye, my Lady Jane fairs well both in her health and in her work as does the Lady Darcy.” He beams at them.

Personally Tony thinks it's too early for this, even though it is three o'clock in the afternoon. Then again he's only been awake for about ten minutes now, so there is that. He gives a brief wave in greeting and then goes back to his coffee. By his side Loki determinedly ignores him. Which is just per usual by now. He avoids all interaction when he can and limits it when he can't. Having heard a little bit of their history, Tony can see why he might be upset. Doesn't his family know Loki at all?

Thor notices his position with a furrow of his brow, but Barton distracts him before he can say anything. Yea for backup finally coming back from Brazil. “Hey man long time no see. Glad to have you back. It's been quiet around here without you.” Which is a lie on all accounts because it has neither been quiet nor has Barton likely missed him. But needs must at times such as these.

Thor smiles. “It is good to be back home, yes, although I always miss my Lady when I am gone from her.”

Tony barely keeps from rolling his eyes both at the sap and the speech pattern. He is at least seventy percent sure Thor does it just to mess with them. Or at least makes it more pronounced than it usually would. “I keep inviting her to live here, but she says her work is easier in New Mexico away from all the other tech that could block her data,” he shrugs. Because he had. It was one of the first things he did actually and not just because she was Thor's girl either. She has a brilliant mind and Tony happens to be a firm believer in supporting brilliant minds.

“So she has mentioned, but I would not ask her to give up her work for me. Although she is appreciative of the grant you gave her.”

“She deserves it,” Tony dismisses easily. Because that is also true.

“That still does not change the fact that it was most gracious of you.”

From the corner of his eye Tony can see Loki huff and roll his eyes. Obviously someone is done already.

Something Barton also picks up on. He stands up from his chair with a grin. “Well it was great seeing you, but I need to see a man about a dog.” He goes over and throws an arm around Loki, dragging him away with him. Well it would be dragging of Loki wasn't fully capable of stopping him. And if he was actually resisting the move. Which he isn't.

Cowards, Tony thinks rather uncharitably. “You better not be bringing a pet into this Tower,” he calls after them.

“What?” Barton calls back, “Sorry, I can't hear you over the noise of-” the elevator door closes, cutting him off.

Tony decidedly does not feel the least bit of guilt for his thought as he is left with Thor, Rogers and Romanov all in the room. “Well not that this isn't fun and all, but things to do and places to be.” He makes his own hasty exit. Unfortunately it's not hasty enough.

“Man of Iron, let me accompany you. It has been long since the two of us have talked.” Thor matches him step for step as he makes his way to the elevator.

Oh boy, just what he wanted. “You sure Thundercat? Not tired after your trip? No shame in needing some beauty sleep, especially with a face like that.”

Thor booms a laugh. “Worry not, I am well rested, but thank you for the concern. I am glad that you find my looks attractive.”

That... hadn't exactly been what he was going for, but whatever. He lets it slide. The doors open and he steps inside. Automatically they close as JARVIS takes them to Tony's destination.

“I see that you and my brother have become... acquainted during my absence.”

Subtle as a storm. Tony rolls his eyes at him. “Don't even start,” he warns, “I've had it with you people and making my life more complicated than it needs to be. Yes I'm friends with Loki now. No that doesn't mean that something is wrong with me. And shame on you for immediately assuming something like that. Just how much do you hate your brother?” He glares intently at him. “Because it doesn't say much that you seem to think the only reason Loki can have any friends is if he is controlling them.”

Thor, clearly not having expected that. “I was simply inquiring,” he says mildly.

“No you weren't,” Tony snorts, “You've been wavering between supportive and suspicious since you brought him here, so make up your mind which one you are. Or at least drop the act because if you're going for supportive than you're doing a terrible job of it.

“I-” Thor begins, but Tony cuts him off.

“And while we're talking about things you are terrible at, why don't we take a look at your ability to pass on critical information, hmm? _Why haven't you mentioned Thanos yet_? Because that seems like a pretty big detail to me to forget. Or did you think Loki stole his army too?”

Now Thor looks even more surprised. “Loki told you of him? What need have he to do such?”

Tony throws his hands in the air. What need? What need he asks, as if he haven't a clue in the world. “Maybe because he's after the Infinity Stones and, you know, at least two of them have ended up on Earth. And who's to say there isn't more because I sure don't know. Even with the tesseract back up in Oz, _you still left one here_ ! In fact, _you let SHIELD have it_ , which is even worse! Honestly I thought you were suppose to be a Prince. A Crown Prince. How can you miss these details?”

“I-” Thor begins again, but now Tony is on a roll.

“Honestly I know you two are going through some stuff, but haven't you talked at all? Like actually talked and not just snarled and snarked at each other? This is sad. This is so sad, coming from me because emotions are gross, but don't you think the two of you should work that stuff out. Especially when that stuff involves someone who wants to _destroy half of the known universe_? And I thought I had communication issues. Buddy, I have nothing on you. And you know what the sad part is?”

“I am unsure-”

“The sad part is that it took basically no effort to learn any of this. Just being a basic human being, imagine that. That's some real hard work there. So why don't you be a basic big brother, man up, grow a pair or whatever and get to it? Because right now the galaxy is in the hands of three people that no one really likes or trusts. Genius I may be and I'm sure Lokes isn't far behind if he isn't, I'd like a little support now and then. You know, not fighting two battles at once? It gets kind of tiring if you can imagine that.”

“Man of-”

“So don't talk to me about talking to your brother. And don't tell me he is a liar or dishonorable or cannot be trusted or whatever other crap you were going to say. Because I am a big boy and can take care of myself. And – apparently in shocking news – I am being the bigger man around here and putting any differences I may have aside to find out what is actually going on. And if the world is depending on me, Loki and Barton to save its butt? Then you better count your blessings that I am as good as I say I am. JARVIS,” he barks and storms out. Good old J, holding the elevator until he can make his dramatic exit. His AI is the best.

“But what-” Thor asks, or starts to ask as he catches up to him, but Tony closes the door on his face.

Banner looks up from his work.

“J, blackout,” Tony growls.

JARVIS blacks out the windows so that Thor can no longer see in. Thank goodness he isn't allowed in anymore. Not after the last accident. So this is one of the best places to hide from him. Plus Banner is so zen, maybe some of that will rub off on Tony right now. If not he can always leave after Thor does.

“Bad day?” Banner asks.

“What would ever give you that idea dear?” he asks sweetly as he takes a seat across from him.

Banner looks at him from over the test tubes he had been staring at. “Your graceful entrance?” he suggests dryly, “Or the thunder puppy you had trailing behind you?”

Tony laughs at that. “Good one Brucie Bear, I'll have to remember that one. Wait, if Thor is a puppy does that mean Cap still is too? Or is he something else now?”

“No I'm afraid there is two of them.”

Tony groans loudly. “Say it isn't so. How can I go on, living with _two_ of them. I have a heart condition you know.”

Banner snorts. “You're in a fine form today. Want to talk about it?”

“Do I ever?” Tony shrugs. At Banner's look he offers, “Oh don't give me that, just the usual. Paperwork, board meetings driving me to tears of boredom, my teammates driving me nuts, Thor showing what a bad brother he is and leaving out critical information about the invasion. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

Banner blinks at that. “Dare I ask what Thor left out? Or do you have to join the club to be able to say?”

“We're now accepting new members,” Tony beams at him.

“Obviously since they let you in.” Banner's smile is full of teasing humor.

Tony laughs. He loves it when he is able to unwind and let himself have fun like this. So often – far too often in Tony's opinion – he is so self contained and quiet. As if he dare not remind other people of his presence. So Tony can't be too mad about his teasing, when it means he is comfortable around him. “I am hurt. Hurt and appalled I say. I'll have you know that I am president of the club thank you very much.”

“I bet you are.”

Tony smirks. “Oh ye of so little faith, how can you doubt? I'm making shirts and everything.”

“So is this your way of telling me that you're finally going to explain what is going on then?”

“You mean other than the obvious?” Tony can't help but tease back. Because when does he make anything easy?

Banner just hums in agreement though.

“Why not assume Reggie's messing with my mind like the others?” This is getting interesting now. Why is it different for him than Barton? Because he and Tony spend more time together? Because he is more fond of Tony? Or is there something else in play here?

“Other than the fact that you already told me that Loki tried to control you and failed?” He takes off his glasses and wipes them on his shirt. “With Clint I was wary because it seemed like a plausible hypothesis. Even after it was disproven it looked like something...” he pauses, clearly searching for the right word, “hidden was going on. Barton was too defensive at times when he shouldn't have been. Of course I get why he gets mad at Steve and Natasha, but even when they weren't bothering him about it,” he shakes his head, “Something was going on. But you,” he gives a rueful smile, “I knew you would be the one to figure it out . It was only a matter of time.”

That surprises Tony more than anything. Banner has that much trust in him? Really? “Me? The most abrasive ego in the Tower – or so I've heard,” he adds, quoting a conversation that he should not have heard, but did anyways, “And you expected me to put everything together? I am a genius I know, but people aren't supposed to be my strong suit.” He can admit that well enough on his own. “So?”

“The way you look at things,” Banner answers, “When we work together, it's not that you're smart – there is no doubt about that, it's the way you look at problems. You think of solutions I never would dream of because you look at them from such odd angles. And you watched Clint and Loki just like a particularly tricky equation you were trying to solve. Nothing stops you for long.”

Tony is touched by that. He doesn't show it, but really he is. Even now the team feels like that time bomb that Banner described him as. Sometimes the biggest surprise is that it hasn't gone off yet. Off the field they can still rub each other the wrong way accidentally. Or on purpose, depending on what day it is. Trust is even harder to come by. Yet Banner trusted him to be able to handle this when the others couldn't. “My heart is all aflutter,” he says sweetly.

Banner smiles and shakes his head. “I'm sure it is. Besides, I wasn't going to be much help. Loki is wary of the Other Guy as much as anyone is. He hides it well, but I'm use to seeing it. And I really didn't want to have an 'incident',” there are practically quotation marks around the word, “Maybe that makes me a coward, but I've been called worse. It's not far from the truth either at times.”

Tony frowns.

“No,” Banner cuts him off, “I know you are forever correcting me, but it's the truth. You tell me to strut, but it isn't that easy. I've been running for so long I barely know how to stop. I didn't get involved because I didn't want to. Fights are messy things. I left Clint to fight alone and you to solve it yourself. It's a personal failing I'm aware.”

The worst part is Tony can't exactly argue with him because he's right. Take it some may argue he has good reason to stay out of it, but Tony has never been one of those people. That still doesn't mean he likes hearing Banner talk about himself like that. He knows a thing or three about self esteem issues. “But you're going to back me now?”

“Science bros for life,” he shrugs, “I should probably work on my problem before it causes an international incident or something.” He offers Tony a small smile. “This seems like a good place to start. Also I've only seen you that pissed once and that was when that half wit threatened Pepper that one time. You only get that mad when someone threatens someone you care about.”

And now Tony just wants him to shut up because comparing Loki and Barton to Pepper is like comparing grapes to pomegranates. There really isn't one. Because it has been less than a month since he first began spending any real time with them. He couldn't have gotten that attached that fast. He forcefully ignores that part of his mind that helpfully points out his bad habit to cling too hard too quickly to people. “Yeah well Thor left out some pretty important info that is supposed to be common knowledge everywhere else. As in – we are dealing with someone crazier, and more dangerous, then Lokes. Mass genocide, kill half the universe dangerous. And Thor had to have known because the chitauri are one of his main forces in his army. I'm a little upset.”

“Oh,” Banner blinks, “so New York is just the beginning.” He sighs, “I knew I should have stayed in India. No one mentioned this before why?”

“No one asked?” Tony shrugs.

“Petty and powerful. Wonderful,” He sighs again and it sounds as if it comes from the very depths of his soul.

“Cheer up Brucie Bear,” Tony grins brightly, “and welcome to the club.”

“I'm going to regret asking, aren't I?” he asks as if he already knows the answer.

“Where's your sense of fun green bean?”

“I've seen your definition of a party. I'm dreading to see what your definition of fun turns out to be.”

Tony grins widely. It looks as if things are starting to work themselves out. Finally. It's about time from his point of thinking. Now if only the others were so easily convinced. Eh, he'll think of something. Or wear them down into submission. That could work too. He could make a saint attempt murder or so Rhodey told him that one time in MIT. He hasn't taken it back yet.

 


	5. There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **IMPORTANT NOTICE**. If anyone here is reading this and going 'Wow this seems familiar' that's because it likely is. I accidentally posted this for Chapter 3 instead of the right one and it was a bit before I noticed my mistake. Oops.  
>  Also there is a **TW** for discussion of child abuse here. Take it all of it is in the context of Harry Potter, but better safe than sorry for this. If it is a trigger you can skip this chapter without missing anything vital. Literally all it is one big group discussion on the Harry Potter books and why Loki keeps finding issues with them.

**There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact.  
    -Arthur Conan Doyle, The Boscombe Valley Mystery**

* * *

 

When Loki walks into the kitchen smiling, Tony wonders if he should be concerned or not. On the one hand, it's a good look on him. This is the first time that he's seen Loki smile. On the other hand, just what exactly does it take to make him smile? Is this a sign of progress or a sign that something is going to explode? Well just as long as it doesn't explode on him. “Hey Reggie,” he calls, “what's good in the world?”

“Dumbledore is dead,” he announces as he takes his place between Tony and Clint.

“Ah,” Tony nods in understanding then. Yeah he can see why Loki would be happy about that, after the conversation they had. “So does that mean you got through the series or did you just stop at the Half-Blood Prince?”

“I have finished it. I must say, when you said Regulus was a minor character you were rather overselling it, were you not.”

“Eh,” he shrugs “minor, doesn't actually appear because he's already dead. Same thing right?” He looks around to see everyone staring at him. “What? It's not that big of a stretch, why are you looking at me like that?”

“Think they're wondering about the Dumbledore statement,” Barton says.

Loki snorts. “Let me guess, you see him as the symbol of the Light and Good.” The emphasis he puts on the two words are plainly visible.

Tony pats his leg under the table before reaching for a carton of orange chicken to scoop out on his plate. “Seriously? Guys? Romanov please don't tell me that you don't see it either. It's one of his core characteristics, surely you couldn't have missed it.”

“What is?” Rogers asks, frowning, as he begins to fill his own plate up.

“Manipulation,” Tony says simply. Because what else is there to say? Yes Dumbledore did good, that's not the question here. But he also had a manipulative streak a mile long. Surely the Black Widow, master spy and profiler, saw it too. Then again she has a hard time seeing through all of Tony's masks for some reason so who knows. Maybe it's because she doesn't want to.

“Was not Dumbledore the leader of the light against the dark?” Thor asks.

It's a good thing all of them know what is happening, one way or another because this looks as if it is going to dissolve into one big mess of a discussion. This should be... interesting. Yeah, that's one word for it. Potentially disastrous are a couple of other ones. Especially should anyone get too passionate on the subject.

Loki has an expression of pure disgust on his face. “Of course you would miss it,” he sneers, “I suppose that Dumbledore is your favorite character as well. Typical.”

“Alright,” Tony calls before Thor can answer, “We are having this discussion in a civilized manner. The person who ends up making me remodel the kitchen – _again_ – is exiting the Tower. Through the window. Are we clear?”

Six heads nod back at him.

“Great, continue on then,” he waves a hand as he takes a bite of rice. Dinner and a show, this is the life, clearly.

“Is this your way of saying that you wished the Lord Voldemort to win?” Thor looks nothing more than a kicked puppy at that statement.

Loki sighs in aggravation. “Of course I don't you idiot. For one thing clearly his plan was flawed from the start. Any idiot knows that you must add new blood into the lineage for it to prosper. Otherwise you will begin to have inbreeding and multiple genetic problems. For another, who is to say that muggleborns are not from a line of squibs? Nothing. There is no test for them and with the way the wizarding world treats them, it would be only natural for them to live in the muggle world. They still have magic in their blood, even if they can't access it, so it becomes a recessive trait. That means there is always a possibility that it will appear again in later generations. Furthermore Voldemort is a moron.”

Tony about chokes at that statement. He bends forward as Loki helpfully hits him on the back. He swats him away, trying to stop coughing. “Thanks a lot,” he manages once he stops coughing and can properly laugh at that. Because that has to be one of the funniest things that he has ever heard in his life. He can't say why exactly, besides Loki's perfect tone of voice, but that is gold. That might end up being his ring tone for now on. Or at least his text alert. Statements like that should not be wasted.

“Honestly Stark,” he sighs deeply, as if Tony is an embarrassment to him.

Liar. “You just had to say that while I was eating didn't you? Couldn't wait until I was done chewing.”

“I had not thought the statement was that humourous so no I didn't. Next time I will take into account your inane sense of humour.” He pats Tony on the shoulder again as if he is petting a dog on the head.

Tony rolls his eyes at him. “Whatever you say princess.”

“So you do not like Voldemort or Dumbledore,” Romanov says, “Interesting. I would have thought at least you can admire Dumbledore's work ethics – doing whatever needs done without worrying about the morality of it.”

“You reveal more about yourself than I with that question little spider.” Loki's smile is enough to cut a person to shreds. “There is something to be said about making yourself the villain of the story because someone has to be yes,” he ignores Thor's heartbreaking 'brother' and continues, “Sometimes someone has to do the job that no one else wants. And I can concede that he does good.”

Romanov nods along as if this was what she expected.

“However,” Loki leans forward, “there is a difference between making the hard decisions that will make you hated and condoning child abuse, bullying and victim blaming.” That smile grows even sharper at that. “And those are two things that I do not – and will never – condone. So no, I am happy that Dumbledore is dead. Even if he did escape justice and be known as a hero.”

“Dumbledore always kind of reminded me of Fury,” Barton says casually.

Tony shudders at that horrifying thought. That is not something he needs to think about even if he can see it too. Because that says a great deal about who Fury is as a person. Making the tough calls, well, Tony can't blame him for that exactly, no matter how much he might hate them. But he can also remember Fury trying to convince him that Howard loved him. Ever saw him as anything but an annoyance and a disappointment. Howard cared? Well he sure had a crappy way of showing it if he did.

“What?” Rogers looks terribly confused, “Dumbledore made some tough calls, but I think you are reading more into it than you should be.”

“Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Harry Potter,” Loki lists off without pause, “There is evidence or context that supports each of those characters dealt with abuse as a child. That is five characters, four of which are considered main characters. Try again Captain.”

Rogers frown doesn't lessen any more at that. It deepens in fact. “Harry wasn't abused,” he says.

“Oh?” Loki raises an eyebrow at that, “So you Midgardians condone verbal abuse, emotional manipulation, withholding of basic life necessities and blatant neglect as proper ways to raise a child. Interesting.”

“What? No,” Rogers protests.

“Really? Because all of those things are what the Dursleys did to him. Or do you think abuse is only present when a parent or guardian beats their child?” Loki's tone dares him to argue with him. Dares anyone to argue with him. Clearly he is picking for a fight here if someone disagrees.

“Alright, none of that is right,” Rogers says, “but that doesn't mean that Dumbledore knows about it.”

“ _Wrong_ ,” says triumphantly, “He admits it at the end of the Order of the Phoenix. He says that he knew he was placing Harry in an unwelcome environment, but did it anyways. He knew exactly what he was doing, make no mistake of that.”

“But he loved Harry,” Rogers points out, “He says that too.”

Loki throws his head back and laughs. It is a cold, bitter laugh that could chill a person to their bones. “Oh Captain,” he says, “don't you know the damage love can do?” another laugh escapes him, “Especially when it is backed by words only?”

“What about Riddle then?” Romanov asks before Rogers can continue to argue, “He is clearly coded to be a psychopath. He shows all the signs of it at an early age.”

“I do concede that Riddle had problems at an early age and while I do not agree with his exact methods I have two arguments on this topic. The first would be that Dumbledore only made the problem worse instead of better. The second would be that everyone deals with their trauma differently.

“It is possible to agree that Riddle was not Voldemort when Dumbledore first met him. I do not dispute that the seeds were still there. And it is possible that they were destined to grow no matter what. But it is also possible that Dumbledore himself is responsible for that as well. He dealt with him in one of the worst ways imaginable during their first meeting. He was already against Riddle even before they met. He heard the stories and instead of hearing of a young boy constantly tormented and lashing out, he heard of a cruel powerful boy.

“Instead of help and a support system, he offered only suspicion and cruelty in return. It is telling that Riddle's first thought was that Dumbledore was from the asylum. And might I add just what asylums were like in that day? Because yes,” he nods, “I googled it.”

Tony has to stop himself from laughing again. For all that this is turning into a very serious and intense discussion, there are some real winners in here. Another ringtone for sure.

“They were places of torture in the name of science and improvement. The way Riddle lashes out against his attackers was not morally right, but Riddle is shown not to have the best moral system. Still he has a system. And instead of trying to teach him a better one or trying to shape the one he already has, he is pushed to the side. So he was able to hide and grow because he was only offered two options – praise from those who fell for the mask and condemnation from Dumbledore who never did anything but watch and judge. Not help.”

“So you place the burden of change on Dumbledore instead of Riddle himself,” Romanov interrupts.

“That I do not say,” Loki corrects, “It is still up to Riddle whether he decides to change his ways or not. My point is that he is given no incentive nor resources to do so with. What is the phrase that Midgardians have again? Yes – you can lead to horse to water but you cannot force it to drink. Change cannot be forced true, but the resources to do so must be known as well. How can the horse drink if there is no water present?”

“He split his soul six times to make his horcruxes,” Rogers sounds positively outraged, “He killed hundreds – maybe thousands since we are never told a number – of people. He supported murder and blood purity which in the end is another form of racism. How can you sit there and argue that he is redeemable?”

“Incorrect,” Loki's tone is smooth now, although no less sharp, “I am talking about Tom Riddle – the boy who will become Voldemort. You are talking about Voldemort himself.”

“Is there a difference? It would be like separating Schmidt and the Red Skull from each other. They are the same man. He didn't magically become evil once he took the serum. He had always been that way.”

“While I do not know who you are referring to, I do know that Riddle, an eleven year old child, was not the Dark Lord yet. By time he made his first horcrux? Yes. That is a deliberate act and a foul one at that. But that was not until he was sixteen years old.”

“He still did nothing to change himself before then. Dumbledore was keeping an eye on him for a reason.” Rogers has a stubborn look on his face. One that says he is not going to back down from this.

Loki rubs his forehead wearily.

Tony glances around at the others to see their reaction to all of this. Banner and Barton are eating and listening, keeping their thoughts to themselves for now. Thor is watching Loki with a speculative expression. Rogers is frowning and Romanov looks ready to make her next point.

“Are you one of those people who think all Slytherins are evil?” Barton asks around a mouthful of food. Because he is a savage.

“Maybe not all of them,” he allows, “but there are many of them that became Death Eaters. Or are you going to say that Death Eaters aren't evil either,” he adds as he challenges Loki.

“Not the willing ones, no. But not all of them were.”

“Severus Snape, Regulus Black and Draco Malfoy,” Tony lists before another argument can start again, “And before you start, yes I am aware of how controversial Snape's character is. But the point is that all three of them regretted being Death Eaters and tried to help weaken Voldemort one way or another. The former two more than Draco, but still.”

“Snape is a bully,” Rogers says firmly.

“Thus brings me to my second point on Riddle – which can apply to Severus as well. Not everyone handles their traumas the same. And not everyone handles them well. It takes true strength to overcome something like abuse or bullying in any form, rather than continuing the cycle. It can be done and yes, should be done for that person to reach their full potential. But not everyone is able to do that. Some lose their ability to be anything but what they were molded into. In Riddle's case, a Dark Lord. In Severus' case, a bitter man with a deep sense of loyalty to his only friend.”

“That's your argument for Regulus too isn't it?” Banner finally decides to join in, “In Sirius' case it is obvious that he did not have a good home life and rebelled against it. But Regulus was the loyal son who followed where he was told until the end where his own rebellion ended up killing him.”

Loki nods. “Thus so.”

“I know Malfoy didn't want to be a Death Eater,” Rogers says with what most definitely could be called a pout. “There are still ways he could have fought against it though.”

“With his Mother – and eventually his Father – held hostage? With Voldemort living in his house?” Tony asks, “When that had been what he had been taught his entire life? When no one in the Order would have trusted him besides _maybe_ Snape? Come one Cap, be realistic here.”

“I am,” he insists, “there is always another way.”

Tony sees a look of pure exhaustion on Loki's face before he covers it up with frustration. Suddenly it hits him why he is so invested in this argument. Why he seems to care so much. It's not just about a fictional world they are arguing about here. It is personal history and views. It is ground work to see if they can truly accept Loki and what he is telling them about Thanos. Oh. Time to change the subject for now then. “What did you think of the ending?”

Loki scowls. “What an atrocious epilogue,” he complains, “What? Am I supposed to be happy that Harry conformed to the role society put him in?”

“He got his happy ending,” Rogers says, “what's so wrong about that?”

“No. He went along with the ending the wizarding world thought he should have. His entire life he had been pushed into the fight. That was the center of his life and they made him believe that that is the only thing he is good for. So what does he become? An auror – a hero against the dark, exactly as he had been bred. Am I supposed to be glad for him?”

“He _is_ a hero. He just wants to help people. Why are you so against that?” Rogers is not going to let this go. He is geared up for a fight now.

“He was taught at an early age that adults cannot be trusted. That if you want something done then you have to do it yourself. From the Dursleys to Hogwarts, the lesson was taught over and over again. His hero complex is not a sign of his goodness, but his abuse. Something he clearly never overcomes if the ending is anything to go by.” Loki looks one step away from snarling.

“Just because you can't imagine being a hero doesn't mean anyone else can.”

Tony winces at that. This is not going to be good. Of all the times for Rogers to stick his foot into it.

“Dumbledore raised him to be a sacrificial lamb.” And here is the snarl now. “Harry had to accept his death and he did so. Why? Because he had been raised to believe he didn't matter as a person. That it was the only way to keep everyone he loved safe. It didn't matter if he died because they would live. He was just a piece on the board to Dumbledore in the end, no matter what he said. Because if he truly loved Harry, then he wouldn't have lied to him for his entire life!” Loki pushes his chair away from the table and storms away.

And if Tony ever needed any more evidence that Loki was talking about Odin as well as Dumbledore, that last sentence did it. He resists the urge to go after him, both because Barton already is and because Loki is probably going to need some space right now.

“It's just a book,” Rogers huffs, “there's no need to get so upset about it.”

Tony lets his head drop to the table. When did his life get so complicated again? Oh that's right, when other people started to come into it.

 


	6. If everyone minded their own business...

**If everyone minded their own business, the world would go around a great deal faster than it does.**  
     **― Lewis Caroll, Alice in Wonderland**

* * *

 

“Pep! Platypus!” Tony grins to see his two best friends waiting for him when he exits his workshop. It feels as if it's been forever since the three of them spent any real time together. They've all been busy lately. He kind of throws himself at them in his happiness. Because he really is excited. And might not have slept in the past three days, but that is beside the point. He only grins wider when they hug him back.

“Why didn't you tell me you were coming over. Wait, I didn't forget anything important did I?” Remembering dates isn't exactly his strong suit. Then he gets a look at their expressions and frowns. “What's wrong? Did something happen? Is someone hurt? Is-”

“You tell us Tones,” Rhodey cuts him off, knowing full well how Tony gets when he starts babbling. Especially worried babbling. He keeps one arm firmly wrapped around him, “Pep got a call from Romanov saying that it might be a good idea to check in on you. Make sure you are doing alright.”

Tony curses even as he leans into the touch. “Remind me why I can't kill my teammates and be done with it again?” he asks. Of all the dirty, rotten- Oh things just got real now. He'd like to say he can't believe she did this, but he can. It's not that far of a stretch after all.

“Because then you would have to do all the work yourself,” Pepper answers practically.

“Would save me the headache though,” he mutters with a sigh. And time. And well, a lot of things. Or that's the way it feels like right now, “Come on, I'll order food and bitch about why my teammates need to mind their own business.” He makes his way into the kitchen for a cup of coffee, which is the reason he came up in the first place. Pepper must have conspired with JARVIS to get the timing right. Either that or she actually is psychic and has just been denying it all these years. He hasn't ruled out the possibility yet. Anything is possible after everything he's seen.

He can feel their eyes on him as he waits.

“That bad?” Rhodey asks.

Tony just hums in response. He doesn't want to get into it, even though he knows there's no avoiding it. Not with Romanov going behind his back like this. “Coffee,” is his answer, “life.”

That gets him twin snorts that he can't help smirk at. Really, if they're surprised by this by now either they don't know him at all or they're lying.

“The suspense is killing me here Tones.”

“All in good time young grasshopper,” he says as pours a cup and promptly drinks it without waiting for it to cool. After doing exactly this for so long he no longer needs to. Some call it burn damage, but Tony calls it a gift. That done he leads them into the living room. Time to get this over with then.

He collapses onto the couch with a sigh. He sprawls out on the length of it, stretching muscles and trying to relax. “You have no idea,” he complains, “Are you sure I can't? Because we'd only be down two people. Surely we can find two replacements somewhere. It's not as if it's an impossible skill set to find. And we all know Pep can hide the bodies so no one would be the wiser.” No one manages like Pepper. Super efficiency is one of her super powers. She can kick butt and take names like a boss and no one ever sees her coming.

“Which two?” she asks as if she's considering it.

Tony considers that a sign right there. “Romanov and Rogers.”

“So nothing new there.” There is a tease in Rhodey's voice. He nudges Tony's shoulder to move so that he can join him on the couch. When he sits Tony lays back down with his head in Rhodey's lap. “Remind me again why you claim you _aren't_ a cat?”

“No idea what you're talking about sugar plum,” Tony says sweetly, “And they're being worse than usual this time. Worrying both of you for nothing is out of line. Hey J, order our usual will you? Not that I'm not happy to see your shining faces of course.”

“Right away Sir,” JARVIS confirms.

“Why don't you explain and we'll be the judge of that,” Pepper says.

Tony shrugs. “They're both freaking out because I've been spending time with Barton and Loki these last few months. Heaven forbid I have an actual and legitimate reason to do so. Oh no, of course not. Obviously I'm being mind controlled or something equally sinister instead. That's the only logical explanation right there.” He rolls his eyes. So he's a bit bitter about it. So what?

“Why are you doing that?” Rhodey asks as he begins to massage his head. “I didn't think you liked either of them.”

Tony practically melts into the motion. He loves it when Rhodey does this. He found out pretty quickly how tactile Tony can be at MIT and has never made a big deal out of it. Just another reason why Rhodey is the best. “It's not that I don't like them,” he corrects, “it's that I never really paid much attention to either of them before. But I finally got fed up with the all the negative judgment Barton was getting and decided to get to the bottom of it myself. Which I did,” he adds smugly, “in record time too. Frankly it's an embarrassment that no one else did because it took a total of one conversation. Positively disgraceful.” He shakes his head, careful not to dislodge Rhodey's hand.

“And what exactly did you find genius?” Rhodey gives a light tug on his hair, “Don't keep us in suspense now.”

“Barbarian,” Tony accuses, “have you no sense for a good story?”

“When you're determined to make it dramatic? No.”

“Rude.” Tony sticks his tongue out at him, “I should make you wait just for that.”

“Oh no,” Rhodey deadpans, “anything but that. How cruel of you.”

“That's right,” Tony agrees, “beware my wrath.” He can be very scary when he wants to be after all. Fear him.

Over from her place in the chair Pepper snorts.

Tony shakes his head sadly. “Disbelief and sass. What does a person have to do to get a little respect around here?”

“Obviously you're fine,” Pepper says, smile tugging at her lips.

“Try telling the others that.” Tony is most definitely not pouting right now. No, this is a masculine frown he has on his face, not a pout.

Rhodey gives his hair a slightly harder tug. “Alright you brat, on with it,” he orders.

“Abuse. I'm being so abused right now,” Tony grumbles, but continues, “Turns out Barton knew more of what was going on with Lokes because of their connection via the mystic mind staff. And of course he never mentioned it because it makes him sound crazier than SHIELD already thought he was. But it turns out Loki went through some crap and that's why Barton is so protective of him.”

“Define crap,” Rhodey says with narrow eye.

“Afghanistan levels of crap – at the very least. He didn't give many details and I didn't ask for them. I had already figured out he has PTSD to at least some degree even before we talked.” He shrugs, letting that speak for him. Because even now, he won't talk about those three months. It's too painful. They'll know why he wouldn't have pushed the topic.

Pepper sighs. “You can never do things the easy way can you?”

“Not our boy,” Rhodey snorts, “he finds trouble just walking down the street.”

Tony swats at his arm, ignoring the warm feeling inside that glows at being claimed like that. “I resent that.”

“You mean you resemble that.” Rhodey smirks down at him.

“If I may interrupt, your order has arrived Sir.”

“Thank you JARVIS, I'll go get it.” Pepper stands and points at Tony and Rhodey. “Behave while I'm gone you two.”

“I'll make sure I keep this one in line,” Rhodey promises solemnly.

“Hey!” Tony protests, “What is today? Pick on Tony day? Rude. Anyways what trouble can we get into when you're only going to be gone five minutes?”

“I've long learned not to underestimate you,” she says with a smirk of her own as she turns to leave.

Rhodey laughs at him.

“You were included in the warning too,” he points out, quite reasonably in fact if you ask him.

“Yeah, but out of the two of us people always blame you so,” he shrugs.

Tony makes a face because it is true. People think that it is always him getting Rhodey into trouble. That _he_ is the bad influence. They'd never believe all the stories where Rhodey was the instigator. Oh no, it's always Tony's fault. “That's because they don't know how evil you really are,” he says, crossing his arms to help his argument, “Besides I have witnesses. Right J?”

“As always I shall form your alibi accordingly Sir.”

Rhodey cackles at that, bending forwards so that their foreheads are almost touching. His eyes are closed and laughter lines stand out on his face.

Tony grumbles to himself about 'no respect' and 'sassy AIs who are no help at all' and 'ill mannered people'. He is still grumbling when Pepper comes back with the food. She frowns at the two of them. “At least everything is still in one piece.”

Tony sits up and claims a pizza box for himself. It smells delicious as always.

“Careful there Tones, you still need to be able to fit in that fancy flying tin can of yours.”

“I could say the same thing honey buns.”

Pepper shakes her head. “At least I know I didn't miss anything important.”

“Indeed not Miss Potts,” JARVIS reassures, “I am afraid that the conversation became rather derailed after you left.”

Tony snorts at that, but doesn't say anything as he takes another bite.

“So,” Rhodey pokes him in the knee, “what's the rest of the details? You just decide to adopt the two then or something more? Cause we both know about your habit to adopt any stray you come across.”

“Lies and slander I say.”

“Shall we talk about how many cats you brought back to the dorm because you felt sorry for them?” Rhodey raises an eyebrow at him.

“What was I supposed to do? Leave them outside cold and hungry? I'm not heartless. How could you look at those big, sad eyes and reject them like that? They _needed_ me.”

“Suddenly so many things make sense,” Pepper says.

“And thus why our loft was populated mainly by cats,” Rhodey nods, “We could have been mistaken for an cat shelter. It's not surprising you adopted another two strays, only that it took so long. You've lived in the Tower for months now.”

Tony turns his nose up at him and picks up another slice from the box.

“Tony,” Pepper says, warning in her voice.

He sighs. “No sense of dramatics at all.”

“You have more than enough for all three of us,” she reassures.

“I despair,” he shakes his head, “Honestly it's turning out to be such a mess of miscommunication and misunderstanding that it should be in a sitcom. Loki was forced into the invasion by someone much stronger than him so he gets through it to warn us of what's coming. Because we desperately need it. Only apparently Asgard is messed up and no one in his family knows him well enough to ask the right questions. Or to ask questions at all, despite the fact that the chitauri are Thanos' army is _widely known_. Thor has confirmed this when asked too, so it's not as if I'm not fact checking here. That means he gets sent back here where he has limited resources and almost no allies to prepare for this.

“But then Barton happened so he has one. But everyone assumes there is something wrong with Barton so it's a waste of time to tell anyone about Thanos. Then when I finally decide to get involved, I agree to help – because he is telling the truth,” he adds, just to make sure, “everyone jumps on the same assumption. Thus the call you got. That leaves three people trying to stop someone who wants to wipe out half the universe because no one else will believe us.

“And it's obvious that Thanos _will_ come because of a lovely thing called the Infinity Stones which can control the six base elements of the universe. You know, just our basic super powered artifacts that can basically make the user a god. Or something close enough to it that the difference doesn't really matter. Which he wants to use to _wipe out half the universe_ ,” he repeats because it seems like something that is worth repeating. The devil is in the details after all and this is a rather important one. World ending ones usually are.

“Honestly I'm more insulted that they think I'm that easy to manipulate.” He is no one's puppet. Not anymore. Not after what Obie – Stane – did to him for all those years. Fool him once, but not again. Never again. He's not a naive little boy either, to be taken in by some sad eyes and pretty words. Cats are one thing, people are another. He ignores the little voice in his head that disagrees with that. That tells him his habit is universal. Who asked it anyways?

“And they didn't believe you when you explained this to them?” Pepper asks gently.

Tony snorts. “Explain? Why would I do that when they haven't even asked yet.”

Pepper sighs in resignation, which is just hurtful really. “And you decided not to try anyways why?”

“Because if I'm always the one taking the first step then I will always be the one doing it.” And once again, he's tired of it. Maybe he should have picked a better time to put his foot down, but too late now. He's not changing his mind.

“At least it's not completely petty,” she mutters.

“Not completely,” he agrees. It's not as if he can't see where she is coming from. Theoretically this isn't the time to hold onto grudges and technicalities when they have something bigger coming. But then again why talk when he won't be heard? He refuses to play Cassandra here. It never ends well after all.

“Well add two more allies to the list then,” Rhodey says.

Tony smiles. He has the best friends ever. “Only two?” he asks, “Doesn't Pep count for, like, five people at least.”

“She is efficient,” Rhodey hums thoughtfully, “Only five?”

Pepper laughs. “Enough with the flattery you two.” But Tony can tell that she's pleased with it.

“It's only flattery if it isn't true Miss Potts.”

The smile she gives him is warm and bright. It makes something in him warm in response. Yeah, he has the best friends ever.

“Only by your definition Mr Stark.”

“Um no, I'm pretty sure that's by everyone's definition. Right platypus?”

“Oh no,” Rhodey holds his hands up, “I know better than to get between the two of you.”

“Coward,” Tony teases.

Rhodey nods. “Gladly if it means I get to keep my head.”

Tony narrows his eyes. “And what's that supposed to mean hmm? Pep, I think we're being insulted here.”

“I think you're right,” Pepper agrees pleasantly.

“Oh no, oh no you two,” Rhodey shakes his head, “don't even think about it.”

Tony is the first one to whack him with a pillow, but Pepper isn't far behind. Soon empty pizza boxes go flying as it turns into a whole out war. He tackles Rhodey only to be thrown off, but not for long because than Pepper does the same. The room fills with laughter and curses and feathers as one of the pillows breaks open. Yeah, Tony's friends are the best.

 


	7. There is nothing like first hand evidence

**There is nothing like first hand evidence.** _  
_**-Arthur Conan Doyle,** **A Study in Scarlet**

* * *

 

When Tony walks into the kitchen, it takes him two seconds to realize this is a set up. Not necessarily for him, but one nonetheless. Despite this looking like any other team meal, which an obnoxious amount of food on the table and all members gathered, he knows better. Because joining them today are Pepper and Rhodey. It's an instant give away. It's in the way Pepper is smiling and the way Rhodey is sitting. He knows them too well by now.

Still he gives nothing away as he takes a seat in between Loki and Rhodey. Interesting arrangement this. And most definitely deliberate. “Honey buns, light of my life, two days in a row? You must have missed me more than I realized. Perfectly understandable of course.”

Rhodey snorts and reaches out to ruffle his hair. “You know I can't resist your charm kitten,” he says with a smirk.

“Platypus,” Tony whines as he swats his hand away, “how many times do we have to have this conversation? I am not a cat.”

“Suddenly Reggie does not sound so bad,” Loki mutters beside him.

Tony turns and sticks his tongue out at him. “Nope, sorry. We all know you're the cat around here. I wouldn't want to steal your title.”

“Your kindness knows no bounds,” Loki says dryly, “but how is it well known? Or is this another question I am better off not asking? Your mind works in such strange ways.” There is an amused glint to his eyes as he speaks.

“Obviously because you're Lokitty,” Tony says proudly. Because he is pretty pleased with that one. Some might call it lame, but some people have no appreciation of fine humor.

Loki physically looks pained while there are a few other groans heard around the table. “I do believe I will stick with Reggie thank you.”

Case in point. Tony shrugs. “Whatever you say kit kat, you're the one missing out.”

“I am sure, yes.” Loki eyes him as if he cannot believe what Tony just said.

Which is a complete lie because he should be used to it by now. They've spent enough time together. And if he isn't? Well there's always an adjustment period to Getting Use To Tony. Some take longer than others. Some never manage at all. It's a process.

Barton at least reassures him some people here have good taste. “Good one.” He reaches across Loki so that they can fist bump. Because they're good like that.

Loki looks exasperated at both of them. He has another 'why me' look on his face. Another thing he should be used to by now. He's the one who chooses to spend the majority of his time around them, when he isn't alone.

Personally Tony thinks he's playing it up for his audience. He is in the presence of another showman after all. Who can resist a good show? He snickers. Really it's too much fun to stop doing it. How else is he supposed to get his entertainment around here?

“You are a menace,” Rhodey says, much too fondly for Tony to even pretend offense.

He beams at him instead. “Aw love bug, you say the sweetest things.” He places a hand over his chest. “My heart is all aflutter.”

“I'm starting to feel neglected over here,” Barton cuts in, “I thought what we had was something special,” he sounds positively heartbroken.

Tony gives him a gold star for performance. “Sorry Katniss, but my heart already belongs to someone else.”

“How will I go on?” Barton swoons in his seat. Then, “Ow Tasha what was that for?” Presumably because she kicked him under the table.

“Behave,” she says.

“Never,” Barton flashes a bright, unrepentant grin.

Tony looks over and catches Pepper's eye. Anyone who doesn't know her well would say she is exasperated by the whole show, but Tony knows better. There is a subtle wrinkling around her eyes that shows her amusement. She is laughing at them, just on the inside.

He gives an exaggerated wink. “And my fair lady as well of course,” he adds.

She sighs and shakes her head, but she is most definitely laughing where the others can't hear it. Apparently she is playing the 'responsible one' today. Which take it she is, but that doesn't mean she is the serious badass everyone takes her for. Just a badass.

“It is nice of you to join us,” Romanov says, “Is there any special occasion?”

Tony has to stop himself from scowling at her. Or throwing something. Maybe a tantrum or maybe his food, he hasn't decided yet. Because she may think she is being clever, but Tony knows exactly what she's asking. She thinks that they found something wrong with Tony and are going to announce it now. Or try to fix it with their help. No trust around here at all. Once again he tries to remember why he felt so optimistic about this team in the beginning. Must have been the endorphins.

“Yes there is something we wanted to address,” Pepper says mildly.

Even with her tone it is enough to get everyone's attention. Backs straighten and some look as if they are getting ready for battle – mainly Rogers and Romanov, but Barton reacts similarly as well. Some of the others just look wary – Bruce looks to Tony for a cue and Thor frowns.

“What's the matter?” Rogers asks in his Captain Voice TM.

“What's the matter is that I have seen five year olds communicate better than you and your team. And I am CEO of Stark Industries, so I should know.”

Rogers blinks at her as if she had just punched him.

Tony ducks his head to snicker at him where they can't see. Obviously not what he was expecting. And also because working with some people at SI _is_ like working with five year olds. Mainly the board members because Tony has more patience with R &D. It's much less politics for one and for another the mistakes they make are much more honest.

“Pepper?” Romanov asks.

That is enough to put Tony back into a foul mood. He may not have forgiven her for stabbing him in the neck without his consent, but he definitely hasn't forgiven her for playing with Pepper like she had. He knows they spent time together during the whole PA fiasco, forming a friendship of sorts, and then she disappeared afterwards. Pepper had been hurt, no matter how well she hid it. If he had his way, the two would never interact again.

Pepper straightens up in her seat. “I received a call asking us to look in on Tony because there was something wrong. You can imagine how that worried me – especially after the last incident,” she looks pointedly at Romanov, just in case she wasn't sure exactly what incident she was referring to, “Funny enough the cause of his stress isn't anything near what you implied it would be.”

Romanov frowns, as does Rogers. “Stress?” he asks, “Stark is there something going on?”

“More than the usual you mean?” Tony bites back, “Don't worry yourself Cap, it's obviously nothing you want to deal with.”

“I don't know-” he starts, but then Thor of all people cuts him off.

“I do believe I can state the source of the Man of Iron's stress. He can make his point quite – clear when he wishes to do so.” He offers Tony a sheepish smile, “I can see why you make such a formidable foe even without your amour.”

Well... this is an interesting turn of events.

“Thor?” Rogers asks.

“It has recently been brought to my attention that I have been lacking certain qualities of which I should be practicing. Communication, as the Lady Pepper has pointed out and not having ah, tunnel vision I believe your term is, when it comes to certain issues that need my attention.” He looks nothing more than that puppy who brought you your chewed up slippers and was looking for praise for it.

Once again Tony wonders how much of this is adjusting to a different culture and how much it is a general lack of understanding. Just how is ruling done in Oz for Thor to not have a firm grasp on critical thinking? He is their Crown Prince after all. Or is this a reason that he is down here and not up there? Odin is hoping that he will learn it. Or someone will teach it to him at least. Beat it into his head?

Also, it's interesting how he can praise Tony for a skill that Loki shares. Especially when Thor disregards it when Loki uses it.

“Is this about Thanos then?” Banner asks.

“Who?” Rogers asks.

Poor guy, he's really behind on this. Tony would almost feel bad for him if he wasn't so upset with him.

“Thanos,” Banner repeats, “The – man? Alien? – you weren't exactly clear on what he is exactly – who wants to wipe out half the universe apparently,” he shrugs, “I got this from a rant so don't ask me to explain the finer details. But it sounded rather stressful when I heard it if you ask me.” He ducks his head down when everyone stares at him.

Tony beams happily. “Science bros for life.” He reaches across the table so that he can high five Banner.

He does so with a shy smile.

“Is the Mad Titan truly behind all of this?” Thor asks, turning to Loki for an answer.

Loki snorts. “No, not at all. I was just in the neighborhood and decided to steal his army for a little while. Surely he wouldn't notice me doing so.”

Tony can't help the snort of laughter he gives at that. Yeah someone is in a fine form today.

“But oh dear,” Loki frowns, “Stark did destroy their Mother Ship and killed them all. Do you think he has noticed by now?”

Tony is laughing so hard that he isn't making a sound. He's not sure why he finds this positively hilarious, but he does. Then again it's better than having another panic attack at the thought, so he'll take it. Strangely enough whenever Loki talks about it, Tony is much less likely to have a panic attack over it. He hasn't figured out why yet. He's certainly had enough other times, along with some truly vicious nightmares.

“Brother,” Thor complains. It sounds like something he is use to saying, as if he has said the same thing thousands of times before.

“Of course he is behind it you fool,” Loki rolls his eyes in an overly obvious manner, “Which you would know if you had used the brain that surely must be in your head for you to function. Or if you ever bothered to _ask me_ instead of automatically assuming you know my thoughts. You do not. You never did, so do not act as if this is another wrong against you.”

“Why would you align yourself with him?” Thor's frown deepens.

Loki shuts down at the question. Tony is pretty sure the only thing stopping him from leaving the table altogether is Tony's hand on his leg in support. A shared look with Barton shows they are in agreement here. Thor is clearly being an idiot – or maybe he's just an idiot in general – and they are officially on guard duty.

“Clint you knew about this?” Romanov asks.

“And Stark too?” Rogers adds, tone judgmental, “Why didn't you say anything?”

Barton shrugs. “Pretty sure you can figure that out for yourself oh Captain my Captain. You were the one who confronted Fury about how the other agents were treating me.”

“And me?” Romanov almost sounds hurt here. Almost.

Barton just looks at her.

“Fair enough I suppose,” she shrugs, “but my point still stands.” Then she glances at Tony.

Tony blatantly ignores her. He knows exactly what that look means and he's not happy about it.

But Rogers isn't stopping at a look. “And what's your excuse?” he asks, “Not a dramatic enough moment to reveal it yet? Or was your ego getting in the way again?”

There's that word again. Ego. It seems to get thrown around here a lot when people get upset. Never when they want something or he's giving them a new toy. Funny how that works. “I am no Cassandra for the modern age. That should be an old enough reference for you to understand old man.” Someone nudges his foot.

He looks over to see Rhodey looking at him. Not necessarily calling him out, but reminding him to rein it in. Just a little bit. Just for now. He can rant later when it doesn't matter so much. He also lays a hand on his leg under the table in his own show of silent support. Rhodey is the best.

“Steve,” Banner says before he can say anything else. Going by his furious scowl, it isn't going to be anything good, “we wouldn't have believed him. You know we wouldn't have. Clint has been basically screaming the same thing at us and no one has understood him either. Even now you still aren't listening.”

Something in Tony burns fiercely at that defense. Looks as if his science bro really is keeping his word here. Progress is being made.

Romanov turns her eyes on Loki, but he begins to laugh before she can even begin to talk. “Oh no little spider, do not turn your venom on me. Do you believe _my_ word would have anymore weight? I can assure you that the AllFather had already made up his mind before my facade of a trial. I was told to be thankful for the Queen that I live at all. Or that I am not locked away for all eternity to rot without contact.” His smile is sharp enough to sever a limb, “My word holds no weight anymore – which is rather an accomplishment I think. It never had much to begin with.”

Thor looks pained at the last but nods to Romanov that he is telling the truth. “Father had confided in me that his first thought was to have an execution to appease the Realms. It was only Mother that made him change his mind. Even then I am not sure how.”

Loki's face doesn't change at all at the confession, but Tony gives his leg a squeeze anyways. Wow, Odin is such a _dick_. He better hope Tony never sees him. The result isn't going to be pretty – for him anyways. Tony would sure feel good about it.

“And when you arrived here?” Romanov asks as if that shouldn't be blatantly obvious as well.

“I am not fond of people who compare me to Tom Riddle,” he replies blandly.

Tony takes another bite of food to hide his smile. Yeah, who knew Harry Potter would end up being such a useful tool to explain things.

“I still do not understand,” Thor begins, ignoring Loki's 'that's no surprise', “why you began this path to begin with. Jotunheim, Thanos – it seems to me as if I suddenly have a different brother.”

“No,” Loki corrects, teeth flashing, “it is that you have never truly seen me before. I have been in front of you this whole time, but your shadow has been too great for you to see through. I know the AllFather told you what I am – how can you not see? Was it not you who wished to kill all of the monsters? Do not tell me a mere three days on this wretched Realm changed you that much. I know how far that hate can go _brother_ ,” he says the word like a curse.

He leans forward, as if that alone can help get his point across. His stare is intense.“Let me put it to you this way then. I am a mudblood among Death Eaters, hiding in plain sight. They should have killed me but they did not. I only tried to finish the job – kill all the monsters. Isn't that what you wanted?”

It's right then that Tony makes a terrible connection and freezes. Kill all the monsters... Oh. It is a punch to the gut, to realize what he could have lost without even knowing it. Throwing subtly out the window – ha! – he leans against Loki's side. Hard. It's startling, how attached he had become. Losing this is not something he wants to consider.

Barton doesn't look much better, clearly having picked up the same thought.

Thor is at a loss for words. He opens his mouth and then closes it, changing his mind.

“Internal racism?” Rhodey asks so that only Tony can hear. Or theoretically anyways with all the super powered people they have sitting around the table.

He nods. Racism and internal racism at its worse here. All that glitters is not gold seems to have taken on a whole new meaning.

“We are getting off topic,” Romanov breaks the moment, “what exactly are we dealing with here?”

“Will you believe my truth?” Loki asks bitingly, but tells them anyways.

No one looks particularly happy when he is done. Tony can't exactly blame them.

“So what do we do?” Rogers asks half absentmindedly. It is clear that he is processing all that he heard, thinking it over.

“You believe him?” Tony checks. Because this sounds too good to be true. After months of this, it all comes down to one conversation? Yeah, too easy to trust.

“Thor?” he looks over to him instead of answering.

Thor nods. “It is grim news to be sure, but I find no fault in it. The Mad Titan is well known for his quest for death. I would have to confer with Father and Heimdall why none saw this before,” He does not look especially happy at the thought, “but aye.”

“Then we plan,” Rogers says decisively.

It should make Tony happy. It should make him glad to have them finally know. To have them finally believe his word. Their word. But then again, that's not exactly what happened is it? It is Thor's word. It is Pepper and Rhodey's word. Without those two setting this up they would have had no chance at this. Without Thor confirming there would have always been some doubt. Some second guessing and side glances and half made efforts at something they only half believed.

It should be a victory, but it doesn't feel like it. Tony isn't so arrogant to think they can do this without any help, but it still feels hollow. As if the battle has been won, but not the war. The wound has been patched, but it is still bleeding.

They are still a ticking time bomb.

He wonders how long it will take before they explode.

 


	8. Tut, tut, child! Everything's got a moral, if only you can find it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter that wasn't even supposed to exist. Honestly what is happening? ~~I couldn't resist, that's what.~~ The song that Tony references in the story is Let Me Go by 3 Doors Down.

" **Tut, tut, child!" said the Duchess. "Everything's got a moral, if only you can find it."  
    ― Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland**

* * *

 

It is two o'clock in the morning when Thor walks into the kitchen and sits down. Now this would not be a terribly remarkable thing any other time, but Tony is not alone in the kitchen. Loki is sitting in a chair beside him, sipping tea. Neither of them have admitted why they are awake, but both know that the cause is nightmares. Not that either of them have any intention of acknowledging this fact either.

Tony nods and watches him curiously, but doesn't say anything as he sips at his coffee. Maybe not the best drink to have after a nightmare, but that has never stopped him before. He'd ask why Thor is awake at this time, but frankly he doesn't have the energy.

“Stark, Loki,” he nods in greeting from across the table.

Loki doesn't acknowledge him. Doesn't even blink, staring off into the distance. It's clear to any who bother to look that he isn't exactly all here.

“I would have word with you, if I may.”

Tony briefly wonders if he should leave, but dismisses the thought almost instantly. For one thing he wasn't asked to. For another thing, he doubts he would even if Thor did. This seems like one of those times that a buffer might be needed, even if it isn't necessarily wanted. Besides his curiosity would kill him if he didn't hear after that opening statement.

Loki waves a hand. “You have never asked before. Why start now?”

Thor grimaces. “I do not believe you will like my line of question.”

“Again when has that ever stopped you?” Loki still isn't looking at him, eyes on the kitchen cabinets.

The answer doesn't help Thor's expression in the least. The opposite rather. “Have I truly been that bad of a brother to you?”

“Would you like the truth or the pretty words I am so often accused of using? I would so hate to make you wilt.”

“I am no Court Flower to speak to me so. I believe the truth is best here.” Thor leans on the table, fingers tapping against the wood.

“It usually is,” Loki nods in agreement, “So much the pity that it isn't used more. Tell me do you know why I hold the title God of Lies?” he asks, seemingly going off on another topic.

“I would say yes, but I have the feeling you are going to correct me if I do.” Thor braces himself as if he is expecting a blow.

Loki smiles so faintly that Tony thinks he is imagining it. “It is not because I am a liar, although I am one. It is because I am always aware of their presence. The truth tastes differently than a lie to me. Be it uttered by me or by another, it makes no difference. My very nature reveals them to me. My nature,” he repeats thoughtfully.

“Then again,” he hums, “maybe it is because my very nature is a lie. My sense of self is an illusion to all who look at me. Even myself. For such a liar I seemed to have missed the biggest one of all.” His smile grows. “The monster passing among the Aesir. As if I belong. Yes,” he nods, “I have been titled even better than I suspected.”

It gives a twist in Tony's gut, to hear Loki talk about himself like this. He leans against him once again, head on his shoulder, not speaking, but still supporting.

Thor frowns. “I never knew.”

“That is no surprise seeing as I never told anyone. I suspect the Queen knew, but she never said.” His grip tightens on his cup as he mentions 'the Queen' but he gives no other reaction. “Besides who knows the truth better than a liar?” There is no joy in his expression. “It would not have made a difference in any case.”

Thor is silent for a long moment. “You say monster with such ease,” he settles on.

“And you claim me still, knowing what this pale skin hides. Do not bother to pretend you mean it.”

If he keeps frowning, permanent lines are going to form.“You say that you know lies when you hear them. Do you not hear the truth when I claim you as such?”

“I hear many things when you say such.” There is a clear dismissal in his tone. “I hear more than you wish me to. I know well you doubt yourself even as you say it. You may insist all you want that our shared past is all that matters, but in the back of your mind you remember the monster. You remember the stories we were told as children. You remember the fear and the hate we were raised on. You say it, but that does not mean you believe it. A lie is a lie, no matter who it is told to.”

“And who am I supposed to be telling it to?” Thor challenges.

Loki huffs. “Why yourself of course. You cannot possibly be saying it for _my_ benefit after all.”

Thor growls. “Why must you be so difficult?”

“Why must you be so foolish?” Loki returns, “A lifetime cannot be erased so quickly.”

“My point,” Thor says quickly as if making sure it does not get away from him, “we were raised together. From the moment I saw you, you were my brother. I never thought anything else. You cannot sit there and tell me that you do not feel the same.”

“We were raised together,” Loki nods, “but we were not raised equals. You are Asgard's Golden Prince. I am the second, the spare. I should have had equal rights – to the throne, to the people's respect, to your parent's love – but I never did. No,” he says, cutting Thor off without even seeing him open his mouth, “even without my true heritage being known, I was forever in your shadow. Mocked and disrespected and ignored.

“You cannot be so oblivious that you did not hear the whispers. The rumors that forever followed me. Ergi, weak, coward, dishonorable – all were things I heard on a daily basis. Tell me you did not know. Tell me you never laughed, never dismissed them as just a joke. Something inconsequential that I should not be so sensitive about.”

Thor is silent, wincing at his words. It's clear that he can do nothing but agree, even if he doesn't want to.

Loki nods as if he spoke anyways. “Yes. And do not pretend that we were treated equally either – by anyone. The Court and your friends are obvious. They would never favor me. Never listen to me or follow me. They made _that_ abundantly clear. But your Father was just that – _your_ Father. You were his son. His pride and joy. I was the war prize he decided to take pity on. I can only assume he eventually regretted his act, but by then it was too late to reverse it. He was stuck with me.”

“Mother loves you,” Thor says, clearly not even going to attempt to reason about the AllDaddy Tony thinks with an internal snort, “How can you doubt that? It was you she taught her gift to. She made you the powerful mage you are today. It was you she taught to _fight_. I know where you get your skill of daggers from. She _saved your life_. You are clearly her favorite. How can you doubt?”

“With perfect ease thank you.” Loki's tone is light, but Tony can see how tightly he is clenching his hand under the table. His knuckles are white from the strain. Well at least it isn't the cup. He would break it with that hold. Then again, it would also give more away than he is willing to give.

Tony begins to tap equations out on his thigh. Which you know, may not be the most helpful thing in the world, but he's pretty bad at this whole comfort thing. He never knows what to do. Especially not from tears. Those he actively runs from. Thank Tesla there's no chance of those here. Just thinking about it is enough to make him want to bolt.

Still, Loki's response is something to behold. Ah, the joys of self doubt and self hatred at it's finest. What fun to be had.

How sad that Thor doesn't seem to feel the same way. “Have you lost yourself that much?”

“Lost myself?” Loki raises an eyebrow, “My entire self was a lie. Tell me how should I know who I am? You clearly do not like the answer I keep giving you.”

“Being a Frost Giant does not make you a monster.”

Loki snorts.

“You were raised Aesir,” Thor presses on, “On Asgard, not Jotunheim. That has to mean something. Even if it never felt like you belonged, surely it must mean something.” It almost sounds as if Thor is begging right now. Is he really that desperate.

“How interesting that you can see the issue yet dismiss it so easily. Do you think it means so little that you can do so? I am other. I have always been other, even when I had not understood why. You call me to come home, but I do not have one. Not Asgard, certainly not Jotunheim. Home is where you belong. Where your family and acceptance and support is. I have none. I never have.”

Thor looks completely shattered at that. As if his entire world has just collapsed in front of him. “Brother,” he whispers.

“Let me go Thor,” Loki shakes his head, “just let me go.” Loki is blank. There is more emotion on a wall, on a rock, then on his face right now.

You love me, but you don't know who I am. The lyrics pop into Tony's head in an instant. It is oddly fitting. Maybe he should have Thor listen to it after all of this is done. It distracts him from the emotion charged plead he just heard. Because Loki's was just as powerful as Thor's, no matter how it was said.

Abruptly Thor stands, chair clattering as it falls to the floor with the force of his movement. He strides over to their side of the table, determination written in his very bones it seems.

Tony braces himself, wondering if this is going to end in a fight. Still he doesn't move from his spot against Loki. He makes sure he isn't blocking him if he needs to move quickly, but he refuses to retreat. Not now. His position is the only way he knows what Loki is feeling. His body is now one line of tension. Not that he was relaxed before, but now it will only take the briefest of movements to set him off. This is potentially... not good.

But Thor continues to surprise, moving the table out of the way so that he can kneel at Loki's feet. “No,” he says fiercely, defiantly, “no I will not. I saw you fall once. I saw you let go when our last words had been ones of hate and anger. I will not do so again. If I had any sense at all I would have followed you.”

“What?” Loki spits, “So that Thanos could have help us both? What use would you have been then? Or are you so confident, so arrogant, that you think you would not have broken.” Not like I did goes unspoken, but not unheard.

“So that I could have protected you,” Thor insists.

“I need no one to-”

Thor doesn't let him continue. “I am your big brother. It is my job – one I have been clearly failing at for much longer than I realized. No more. I will not let you fall alone again. Never again do you hear me?” Thor's eyes seem to have their own inner light. As if the lightning in him is reacting to those words. “You are still Loki be you of Asgard or Jotunheim or any other Realm. Even none. Do you hear me?”

“I hear you talk about that which you do not know. Again.” Loki matches Thor word for word. Blow for blow. “As always you speak without thought. As if everything is so simple. So black and white. The Mighty Thor declared it so, so thus it must be. Grow up. The universe does not bend to your whim. It never has, no matter what Father told you.”

Thor grins, eyes still shining. “And you speak as if you alone are blessed with its knowledge – its inner workings. Have the Norns spoken to you? Have they told you that this is so and nothing can change it? My brother is the God of Mischief and Chaos. He is the Wind of Change. Nothing and no one can stand in his way for long.”

“Such pretty words, but where is the strength to back it up?” Loki finally looks at him now for the first time in this conversation, “You have already proven to be fair weathered only. How can I trust your word now?”

“I am the storm. Where is the weakness in that?”

“When it does not know when to stop,” Loki answers without pause, “When it destroys what it strives to protect.”

“There is much chaos in the storm. Should you not ride on its winds?”

“And when the winds fling me away in disgust?”

Tony feels as if he is watching a tennis match as those two go back and forth. The most intense tennis match he's ever witnessed. When an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. Which one will survive? Can there be one or will they both explode?

“Where does this conviction come from suddenly? What petty, insignificant thought has you speaking gibberish now?” Loki's glare is a force of nature, “As I recall not long ago you had no faith left to support me. All that remained was suspicion and watchfulness.”

“A reminder of what I had forgotten.” Thor now turns his gaze onto Tony. His blue eyes spark when they meet. “Seeing another being where I should be. Not a replacement because that would make him less then what he is, but a representation of what I should be.”

Tony... well he has no idea what he is supposed to do with that. The hell? Blue screen of death here. He isn't that close to Loki. Is he? Is something happening that he doesn't see? Why do people keep pointing it out? First Banner, now Thor. Where is this coming from? They have to be seeing something that isn't there obviously. Tony doesn't have people like that. Not like they're thinking. He has Pepper and Rhodey and Happy and then everyone else. They don't stay and Tony doesn't force them. Loki... Loki isn't one of them clearly. Why would he be?

His thoughts are obviously taking a bit of a hysterical turn because Thor's eyes remind him – suddenly and consumingly – of toothpaste of all things. The kind made of kids, that have the glitter stuff in it. What's it called? Sparkle joy or something cheesy like that.

“Jealous?” Loki asks. He doesn't sound as if he would mind if he is. Quite the opposite rather. Drama queen.

He ignores that thought that he's calling the kettle black here.

“You would like that, wouldn't you brat?” Thor asks, smirking.

“Yes because I am the one who has to be the center of attention between us.” Loki's voice is dry as the desert.

Thor smiles brightly at him. “I do not know what you are referring to,” he says innocently. Or what would be innocently if anyone in the room actually believed him.

The change in tone in enough to give Tony whiplash. Emotionally exhausting is what it is. How do they do it? Or maybe this is part of Loki's problem with Thor. He's too exhausting to be around for long. Sounds like a possible hypothesis to him.

The light mood doesn't last for long. “And when you lose interest of this game? Or regain your former spot and there is no challenge to be had? Will you leave again?” Because he obviously knows how to keep a moment going.

Thor scowls at him. “Who says this is a competition?”

“Everything is with you.”

“Some things are more important,” Thor insists. Or tries to because it is clear that Loki does not believe him.

“If there is then you have yet to find it.”

Ouch.

“And in any case this still does not change that fact that you argue the redeemability of a monster,” he continues, “That is why they are called such – there is no such thing.”

“I do not see a monster before me.”

Obviously an useless argument to him. “Then you are blind as well as a fool. Hardly a surprise. You have always missed what is clearly before you.”

“Then let my eyes cloud and my tongue stumble. I do not intend to let you go.”

“Idiot,” Loki visibly pushes the words away although he doesn't move an inch,“Do not speak of what you do not know. You will then drown with me. Suffocate under the blood and the hate. Is that what you want? ”

“So be it,” Thor says solemnly.

Loki scoffs. “Fickle thing.”

“No,” Thor denies.

Forget tennis match. This is a never ending circle of words. And words are all fine and well, but actions are the only thing that count in the end. Words can be spoken and broken and thrown away like pennies. It is only actions that will make or break someone. Right now it is clear that Thor – for all his conviction – has been failing to back them up. Until he does there will never be a chance that Loki will believe him.

It is almost as if Thor had read Tony's mind because the next thing he says echoes him. “I will prove it to you then. You say I am fickle but I will not be.”

“We shall see,” Loki says doubtfully. He nudges Tony with his shoulder.

Tony takes the hint and moves. He sits up with a stretch. The bones in his neck pops as he does. Movies and books make that position sound so easy and natural, but frankly it's pretty uncomfortable.

“Come,” he says, standing and completely ignoring Thor, “I wish to science, as you so charmingly put it.”

Tony stands, glancing at Thor. He hasn't moved, watching the two of them with his toothpaste eyes. Yeah, still a little hysterical then. That image is going to stick in his head, he just knows it. Then he turns away and grins. “I knew I'd corrupt your vocabulary eventually.”

“Whatever makes you happy kitten.” He leaves the kitchen without pause, long legs striding away gracefully, but also quickly. Not enough to say he was running away, but it makes his intentions more than clear.

Tony snorts and follows after him. “I hate you.”

“Of course you do,” he says without an ounce of belief in his voice.

Norse gods. Honestly.

 


	9. Life is infinitely stranger than anything which the mind of man could invent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we've officially come to the end of the story. Everything else I've tried to write seems, well, a bit redundant, so I leave you here on a more positive note. Thanks to all who have r&r this. You guys are the reason I continued this in the first place.

**Life is infinitely stranger than anything which the mind of man could invent.  
    - Arthur Conan Doyle, A Case of Identity**

* * *

 

It always surprises Tony just how much noise seven people can make when they all get together in the same room. It's shocking – especially when three of the seven are so silent. Romanov tends to let her actions talk for her, although it's not as if she's shy to speak up when she wants to. Banner, on the other hand, is. Shy that is. In crowds or even large groups he tends to shrink in on himself as if he's hiding. It's only when you get him one on one that he starts to shine. He's getting better though, something that thrills Tony no end and makes him undeniably proud. He did that. Or he's taking credit anyways. Bite him. And then you have Loki who's only recently started speaking to the team at all. Tony is also taking credit for that too. He's supposed to be an arrogant bastard after all. Why not act like it?

But really though, _the noise_. It should be enough to break the sound barrier. Maybe it's because so many of them border on bigger than life personalities. Tony himself can count for three people – at least. The same goes for Thor and Clint. That makes at least sixteen people in the room right now, which makes more sense.

“Tell me Man of Iron shall I beat the eggs into submission now?” Thor asks much too eagerly for what he is doing. No one should be that excited about mixing a couple of eggs with some flour and milk.

“Go for it muscle man.” Tony waves a hand in permission. Why not? He's already a mess so a little extra batter isn't going to hurt anything. Probably won't even be able to tell. Ugh remind him why he is doing this again?

“How's it going?” Rogers asks as he comes up behind him.

Oh that's right – the Man with a Plan TM himself. In a flash of genius he has decided that not only is it a great idea for them to eat together, they should cook a meal together. Cooking. A more see through plan Tony has never heard. It's a poor excuse to try to do some team bonding in the wake of the tsunami that was the intervention Pepper and Rhodey pulled on them. When the truth finally came out.

It's... not exactly been smooth sailing after the fact shall we say. Logically one would think it would be the opposite, but one would be wrong. Things, if possible, are even more tense before in some strange ways. Loki isn't the enemy anymore. They have a united goal of a much more dangerous foe out there. They don't have to worry about Tony and Barton being controlled. But now it comes out in other ways instead. It seems as if the Avengers live to defy logic.

Frustrating is one word for it. A very mild one. Practically a criminal understatement at that. Thus where their brilliant leader's plan comes into play. A bonding activity weakly disguised as a meal. Once again – _cooking_. When none of them can actually cook all that well. Or at all in some cases. It limits what they can actually make so traditional breakfast was decided on. It can still be burnt or broken, but at least it's easy.

The fact that it isn't time for breakfast doesn't enter into the equation.

They have even been divided into 'team' to work. Loki and Romanov are on vegetable duty for the omelet casserole – because either of them with knives is a great idea, especially next to the other. Barton and Banner are on meat duty – bacon, sausage, all that good stuff. And Tony is stuck with Thor making pancakes. Rogers is moving in between the three groups to make sure everything turns out edible. Or that no one kills the other presumably.

“Fantastic buttercup,” Tony deadpans to answer his question. Why he even bothered to ask is a mystery to him since it should be more than obvious. Both he and Thor are covered in batter and flour. Thor is too enthusiastic when it comes to mixing. And breaking the eggs. And he forgets half of the ingredients each time. At least they are different ingredients each time, so he's learning, but still. Even worse it's fallen to Tony to make sure the pancakes don't burn. The result are some... interesting shapes when he flips them.

“Great,” he smiles and pours the milk into a measuring cup for him, “I'm glad you two are having fun.” There is a smirk in his eyes as he says it which is an experience in and of itself. Rogers isn't normally one to joke. Not with him anyways. He knows there has to be a sense of humor there somewhere – Aunt Peggy doesn't lie after all.

Tony wipes a glob of batter off of his shirt and rubs it on Rogers cheek in answer. “You were looking a little underdressed there.”

Rogers huffs, but doesn't actually yell or snark back.

Well then, that's no fun. Tony goes back to flipping the pancakes. These ones are even almost the circles they are supposed to be. Practice makes perfect. “Where are the blueberries?” he asks the room at large.

“Where they always are?” Romanov answers with a shrug.

“There's no need for snark Miss Spy. And if you can't be nice then no blueberries for you.”

She shrugs again, never looking up from her cutting board.

He huffs. Rude. So very rude.

In answer a blueberry hits him in the forehead.

Loki smirks at him as he glances up from his own cutting board. “Yes Stark?” he asks, “is something the matter?”

“At least give me a chance to catch them if you're going to throw them you ass. It's a waste of good fruit.”

“If you insist.” He throws another blueberry at him.

Tony catches it in his mouth, preening. “Ta da.”

“Hardly impressive considering I throw it right to you.”

Tony spread his hands. “Hit me then Reggie.”

Loki takes this as the clear challenge that it is, throwing the blueberries are increasingly difficult angles and speeds. He even takes to throwing multiple ones when Tony gives him a superior smirk. It ends up with Tony moving all over the kitchen to get them. Well at least he knows he'll be getting his work out for the day.

Still it is no use because Tony catches every one of them. It takes some serious foot work when he throws two in two different directions but Tony prevails. The only reason Loki stops is because the bag is empty.

He takes a bow. “And that lady and gentlemen is how it is done.”

Barton cheers, cheering at an obnoxious level. “My hero.”

“Aye Man of Iron that is most impressive,” Thor nods, “Where did you learn such skill?”

“Where else,” Tony shrugs, “MIT of course.”

“Tuition well spent,” Romanov snorts.

Tony waves a finger at her as he goes back to join Thor.“Now, now don't be jealous. Just because I'm more talented and more successful then you are doesn't mean you need to be bitter about it. Some people are naturally born that way.”

“Whatever you say,” Romanov snorts, “I would hate to be the one to kill your ego.”

Tony beams at her, hiding his true feeling at those words. “That's right itsy bitsy, I'm glad you finally see it my way.” Ego again. Honestly. Still at least it isn't said with the usual amount of hidden venom. That's an improvement right?

“Don't spoil your appetite before supper,” Rogers says mildly.

“Yes Mother.” Tony gives him a solemn nod.

“Do you need some assistance in the cracking of eggs?” Thor asks, noticing what step Loki and Romanov are on. Once again, he sounds far too happy about the idea.

“And abandon me in my time of need?” Tony gasps, throwing his hand over his heart and scattering even more batter all over Thor. “Never before have I felt such betrayal _in my life,_ ” he emphasizes the last words, just to make sure he gets his point across.

“Fear not for I am sure the Captain would be more than happy to assist,” Thor smiles sweetly.

“Yeah Shell Head, I'll watch your back.” Rogers grins at him.

Once again with the nickname. It's almost as startling as the jokes. Seriously when had Rogers decided that he no longer hates Tony? Because he would have loved to get that memo. And an explanation as well. Why the sudden change again? It makes no sense and its enough to put him on edge.

Someone more optimistic might say that he's trying. Rogers was wrong and now he's trying to fix it. And this is his way of trying. Sounds probable enough – if Tony actually believed it. Pity he doesn't because it would make things so much easier. He wants to. Part of him desperately wants to believe it. To think that their rough past is behind them and they are moving on. Becoming something greater together. Something closer. More like the shield brothers Thor likes to go on about.

He's not sure he can trust that though. Even when he has in the past, he's never completely sure. He's trusted before and look where that's gotten him. That part of him is dangerous not because he doesn't listen to it, but because he listens too easily at times. Trust issues come in many different forms. “Don't I feel safer already,” he says, pushing those thoughts away for now.

Loki sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “While the offer is certainly _generous_ , it is unneeded. I am able to crack my own eggs thank you. Without,” he adds when Thor opens his mouth, “making it look as if I am going into battle.”

“Tis a mighty foe we face here,” Thor tells him.

Alright, now Tony knows he's definitely faking it. Still, “You don't like the latest fashion trend?” he asks false brightly, “all the cool kids are wearing it now.”

Loki eyes the mess covering him. “Strangely enough – no.”

“Does this mean I'm a cool kid now?” Rogers asks, pointing to his cheek.

“Hmm,” he rubs his chin as if thinking, “Close, but you're still missing something.” He cusps a handful of flour and throws it at him before he can duck out of the way. It is, of course, a direct hit. “Much better,” he nods once Rogers is white from face to chest.

“You realize this means war don't you?” Rogers asks seriously, a glint in his eyes.

Tony stares back fearlessly. “Bring it old man.”

A piece of bacon hits Rogers right in the back of the head. There's no mystery as to who did it seeing as Barton cackles madly at his success. “Bulls eye,” he cheers.

“A real challenge for you?” Romanov asks, “A whole five feet away, that is worth celebrating.”

She successfully dodges the first sausage that hits here, but not the second. Knife in hand she smiles. “Prepare for defeat.”

“No blood,” Rogers says firmly.

“But you Midgardians are so fragile,” Thor protests with a smirk, arsenal of eggs already at hand.

Banner sighs. “We aren't going to eat any of this, are we?”

Barton waves a spatula in his face in answer. “Viva la revolucion!”

“That's what I thought.” He picks up a frying pan from the stove. “Break my glasses and deal with the Other Guy,” he says simply.

Fair enough. Tony gives him a thumbs up and then throws the rest of the unused batter right into Rogers face. That... that is beautiful. He's going to have to get JARVIS to frame that later. But for now he dives the hell out of the way to avoid retaliation.

It pretty much descends into chaos from there.

“Stay in your teams,” Rogers calls over the noise as if anyone is actually going to listen to him. Because once again the noise level seems to raise to increase to something that is enough to break his eardrums almost. Unbelievable. Or rather, it isn't at all actually, but still. It's the thought that counts.

Personally Tony thinks he should be glad that no one actually obeys that order seeing as how he is a one man army if so. He takes his pancakes and slides over to Loki who has created his own shield that deeply reminds Tony of a snow fort of all things. “Can you enchant these so we don't run out?”

He nods. “Tell me are all Midgardians this crazy or is it simply the residents of this Tower? I ask out of practical purposes of course.”

“Of course,” Tony smirks, “No pretty sure all humans are crazy to one extent or another. We're just the special snowflakes you get to live with. Maybe it's the job?” he shrugs and leans out of the shield enough to throw a pancake at Romanov. “Frisbee of Death! Then again,” he continues as he ducks back in to avoid her vegetables, “I've always been like this, so...” he trails off, letting that speak for him.

“Then I suggest we throw humanity at Thanos and let him run in terror.” His egg hits Thor directly in the face.

“Loki! How dare you steal my noble weapon!” The bombardment of eggs that follow is pretty impressive actually. They all splat against the shield so it's not as if they do anything, but still. A for effort and all that.

Loki sighs. “Honestly.”

“Tell me is he better or worse here?” Tony asks as he spots Romanov trying to make a sneak attack and lets his death frisbees fly. Yeah that sounds so much better than pancakes. “I'm glad I didn't put any of my blueberries in these now,” he mutters.

“Worse.” Loki shakes his head. “He accuses me of seeking attention, but then he acts most ridiculously. As if he expects me to believe half of the things he says. At least in Asgard he plays a different show. This Realm is so gullible at times.”

“Benefit of the doubt,” Tony counters, “He obviously needs a longer adjustment period than you do.”

“Caw caw suckers!” Barton shouts as he darts from behind Banner to throw his sausages at the room at large before hiding again.

Banner looks resigned to it, using the pan for a shield of his own, but Tony can see a smile dancing on the edge of his mouth. He's enjoying this more than he is admitting.

“Eat dust birdbrain.” Tony, in an impressive feat of engineering, lobs a pancake over Banner's head, off the cupboard and right onto to Barton's head. Well, engineering and maybe a little bit of magic considering pancakes don't exactly _bounce_.

“Hey,” he shouts, “traitors.” He waves a strip of bacon at them. “I'll get you for this my pretty – and your little kitty too.”

Tony snorts. “See, I told you that you were the cat around here,” he says to Loki.

Loki just rolls his eyes. “Mortals,” he mutters.

Too bad Tony can tell he doesn't mean it. “Yeah,” he throws an arm around him, “we're kind of like super glue you know? We touch you and that's it – you're stuck with us.”

“Funny,” he says as he casually dumps an entire bowl of egg mixture onto Rogers', Thor's and Romanov's head. Definitely magic. Definitely useful. He ignores their angry shouts of 'cheater'. “I had thought that it was your ability and stupidity to pack bond with anything – even those that can eat you. _Especially_ those that can eat you.” He makes no move to stop the embrace.

Tony can only shrug at that because, well, he's not exactly wrong. It's fluffy enough and Tony will probably try to pet it. The tiger cub incident is proof enough of that. Hey, it only left a little scar. And she was only playing, no matter what Rhodey claimed.

“Strange beings.” Loki shakes his head.

“Oh don't pretend you don't love it,” Tony beams at him as he joins in Loki targeting his trio of teammates. “Creatures of chaos, God of Chaos, you fit right in here.”

Loki only hums in response.

Which means he totally agrees, he just doesn't want to admit it. That's Tony's story and he's sticking to it. He yelps as an egg finally manages to find its way around the shield.

Barton cackles from his hiding spot.

Rogers grins in triumph.

Tony's retaliation is swift and brutal. Yeah maybe he still doesn't know if he can trust this new bond that is trying to form. Maybe they will always be a ticking time bomb, no matter what they do. Maybe an explosion will always be inevitable. Some things aren't just meant to mix after all. They are unstable no matter what you do.

But maybe, just maybe, they can hold together long enough to face this new threat they have. Long enough to win. Or you know, at least have the explosion take Thanos out with them. That works too. Who knows. Certainly not Tony, that's for sure.

Only time will tell.

Until then Tony plans on enjoying himself to the fullest. And even afterwards too, if he can. He's always loved a good explosion after all.

 


End file.
